Please, Come Back To Me
by Lee Eun Ki
Summary: Apa yang dilakukan Hyoyeon saat tahu bahwa Jessica menyukai Donghae? Apa mereka akan menghancurkan hubungan Haehyuk? Atau malah sebaliknya? HAEHYUK! Yaoi! Last Chap! Don't Like Don't Read!
1. Prolog

'**Please,Come Back To Me'**

**Pair : HaeHyuk! Slight : HyoHyuk, Kyumin**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Disclaimer : Haehyuk saling memiliki, saya hanya meminjam nama XD**

**Warning : YAOI, BL, GAJE, Typo(s), DLL**

**Don't Like,Don't Read!**

Annyeong ^^  
Aku adalah author baru, dan ini adalah fic pertamaku  
Mianhae kalau mengecewakan TT

Selamat membaca ^^

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan terbangun dari tidur nya begitu mendengar alarm wekernya berbunyi,setelah mematikan alarm itu,namja itu –Lee Donghae- segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi karena harus pergi menuju sekolah nya.

Setelah mandi, Donghae memakai seragam sekolah dan merapikan rambutnya, setelah semuanya selesai namja itu bergegas menuju sekolahnya.

**Donghae POV**

Hari ini adalah hari dimana aku harus pergi kesekolah, setelah bersiap siap, aku mengambil kunci motorku dan siap untuk kesekolah, namun sebelum ke sekolah, seperti biasa aku akan menjemput namjachingu ku yang manis, Lee Hyukjae, atau biasa kupanggil Hyukkie.

Hyukkie adalah namja yang sudah resmi menjadi namjachingu ku semenjak 6 bulan yang lalu, aku sangat bahagia karena dapat memiliki namjachingu semanis Hyukkie.

Setelah menempuh perjalan selama 5 menit, akhirnya aku sampai di apartemen nae Hyukkie, aku memarkirkan motorku didepan rumah nya dan segera mengetuk pintu apartemen ber cat putih tersebut.

'Tok tok tok'

"Hyukkie chagi, ini aku, ayo cepat kau tidak mau kita terlambat kan?" panggilku dari luar

Aku menunggu sahutan Hyukkie dari dalam,tapi aku tidak mendengar suara Hyukkie,baru ingin membuka pintu nya dari luar, tiba-tiba….

'krieet..'

"Hyukkie? " ucapku begitu melihatnya keluar dari apartemennya.

"Ne Hae, ayo kita berangkat sekarang" ucapnya setelah buru-buru mengunci apartemennya

Sebenarnya aku masih mau bertanya apa yang terjadi pada Hyukkie, namun karena kami hampir terlambat , kami langsung menuju tempat motorku diparkirkan, tak lama kemudian kami sudah menuju sekolah kami -EverLasting Senior High School-

Sesampainya di sekolah, aku mengantarkan Hyukkie ke kelasnya. Aku dan Hyukkie memang tidak sekelas, jadi setiap hari aku selalu mengantarkan Hyukkie ke kelasnya

"Hae, kita sudah sampai,kembali lah ke kelas" ucap Hyukkie menyadarkan ku dari lamunan ku

"Oh, ne bye chagi~" aku mencium pipi nya dan melihat wajahnya. Aku merasa ada yang aneh, biasanya kalau aku mencium Hyukkie baik di pipi maupun di bibir. Pasti dia akan merona hebat, tapi kali ini tidak. Ia terlihat biasa saja, seakan tidak ada yang terjadi.

Tidak mau ambil pusing akan hal itu, aku langsung menuju ke kelasku, beruntung seongsaenim belum datang. Aku langsung duduk di bangku ku, di samping Sungmin hyung. Jangan tanya kenapa aku memanggilnya hyung, ia memang lebih tua beberapa bulan dariku.

"Hae,gwaenchana? Kau terlihat lesu" tanya Sungmin hyung

"Ne hyung, gwaenchana" ucapku sedikit lesu, sebenarnya aku masih memikirkan sikap Hyukkie pagi ini. Entah kenapa ia jadi aneh seperti itu semenjak dua minggu belakangan ini, ia sering membatalkan janjinya denganku karena alasan yang tak jelas. Ia juga bersikap sedikit mengacuhkan ku

Tak lama kemudian seongsaenim pun datang, dan kami pun segera memperhatikan pelajaran yang diberikan seongsaenim.

**SKIP TIME**

'TING TONG'

**Hyukjae POV**

Waktu istirahat telah tiba, aku menunggu Donghae untuk menjemputku kekelas, dan kami akan pergi ke kantin bersama-sama, belakangan ini aku mulai menjauhi Donghae. Aku rasa aku sudah mulai bosan dengannya, dan aku muak dengan orang-orang yang selalu berkata aku adalah gay dan sama sekali tidak bisa mencintai seorang yeojya. Aku akan membuktikan kepada mereka bahwa aku juga bisa mencintai seorang yeoja.

"Oppa" panggil seseorang

Aku menoleh, ternyata itu Hyoyeon, yeoja yang resmi menjadi yeojachinguku semenjak dua minggu yang lalu, dan tentu saja Donghae tidak tau akan hal ini.

"Wae?" tanyaku sambil mengelus kepalanya

"Tadi oppa meninggalkan ku sendiri di apartemen oppa" ucapnya dengan nada sedikit kesal

"Mianhae ne, habis kalau tidak mau ketahuan oleh Donghae kau tidak mungkin ikut bersamaku" ucapku lagi

"Haish baiklah, oppa mau menemaniku makan?" tanyanya

Aku terdian mempertimbangkan ajakannya, kalau aku pergi dengannya, bagaimana dengan Hae? Ah, masa bodoh dengannya.

"Ne, ayo kita ke kantin" ucapku akhirnya, aku tidak peduli dengan Donghae, toh, dia juga pasti bisa bersama Sungmin hyung.

**To Be Continued**

Hyahahaha, fic apa ini? TT *dibakar readers  
Aku bingung ini termasuk prolog atau bukan, soalnya pendek banget , tapi kujadiin prolog aja XD  
Mianhae kalau ceritanya udah gak asing lagi buat readers T^T  
Kalau misalnya ada kekurangan dalam penulisan, bisa di beritahu di kolom review ^^  
Kritik dan saran sangat diterima ^^

Review Please? :D


	2. Chapter 1

'**Please, Come Back To Me**

**Pair : Haehyuk! Slight: Hyohyuk, Kyumin**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Warning : Yaoi, BL, Typo(s), Gaje, DLL**

Annyeong~ Ki balik lagi :)  
Berkat dukungan para readers, Ki jadi melanjutkan ff ini dengan cepat :D  
Nah, kan ada yang bilang ff yang kemarin itu pendek?  
Soalnya ff sebelumnya itu masih prolog, dan sesuai permintaan readers, chap ini bakal dipanjangin

Happy Reading :D

.

.

.

**Donghae POV**

Aku berjalan sendiri menuju kelas Hyukkie untuk mengajaknya makan bersama, seharusnya aku pergi bersama Sungmin hyung, tapi dia ada urusan dengan namjachingunya yang bernama Kyuhyun, terpaksa aku pergi sendiri kekelas Hyukkie.

Sesampai dikelas Hyukkie, aku tidak melihatnya 'ke mana Hyukkie?' batinku. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada salah satu murid di kelas ini.

"Hey,apa kau melihat Hyukkie?" tanyaku.

"Maksudmu Lee Hyukjae? dia sudah keluar kelas tadi, sepertinya kekantin" ucapnya

'Biasanya Hyukkie selalu menungguku dikelas untuk pergi bersama, tapi kali ini ia pergi sendiri. Ada apa ya?' batinku

"Oh ya, tadi kulihat Hyukjae tidak pergi sendiri, dia pergi bersama seorang yeoja"

Ucapan anak itu mebuatku tersadar dari lamunanku dan menatapnya kaget "Benarkah? Kau tau siapa orangnya?"

"Kalau tidak salah Hyukjae pergi bersama Hyoyeon" ucapnya

Aku mengenal Hyoyeon, ia adalah yeoja yang selalu mengejar ngejar Hyukkie dan ingin mengambil Hyukkie dariku. Kenapa Hyukkie bisa pergi dengan yeoja itu? Setauku Hyukkie membenci yeoja itu.

"Ah, gomawo, emm…."

"Kim Ryeowook imnida"

"Ah, ne, gomawo Ryeowook-ssi" ucapku setelah itu aku segera menuju ke kantin untuk mencari Hyukkie.

Sesampai dikantin suasana cukup ramai, aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru kantin. Aku memberhentikan pandanganku pada dua orang yang sedang makan di ujung kantin sambil tertawa bahagia, bahkan tak jarang kulihat mereka saling suap-suapan. Amarahku memuncak, dengan tidak sabaran, aku mendatangi dua orang yang sedang bermesraan itu.

"Lee Hyukjae" desisku begitu sudah berada didepan mereka.

"Hae-ah, kenapa disini? Kenapa tidak makan bersama Sungmin hyung?" tanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Apa apaan tatapan itu? Seakan-akan ia tidak melakukan kesalahan sedikit pun.

"Sungmin ada urusan dengan Kyuhyun, dan apa yang kau lakukan disini Lee Hyukjae?" tanya ku sambil menahan marah.

"Aku sedang makan dengan Hyo, dia memintaku untuk menemaniku makan, ya sudah kuladeni saja"

"Tapi kau sendiri tau bahwa kau tidak boleh makan dengan orang lain selain AKU" ucapku sambil menekan kan nada bicaraku di akhir kata.

"Benarkah? Memang nya siapa dirimu sehingga aku harus makan bersamamu?" tanyanya

Cukup sudah! Aku tidak tahan! Aku langsung menarik Hyukjae dan menyeretnya secara paksa menuju atap sekolah, aku tidak memedulikan rintihan dan permintaannya agar aku melepaskannya.

**Donghae POV End**

Donghae terus saja menyeret Hyukjae hingga mereka sampai diatap sekolah. Keadaan diatap sedang sepi. Dihempaskannya tangan Hyukjae dengan kasar dan menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan meng introgasi.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi denganmu Hyukkie, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu bersikap dingin kepadaku? Kau bahkan selalu membatalkan janji yang sudah kubuat!" ucap Donghae

"Benarkah? Kurasa itu hanya perasaan mu saja. Dan aku juga punya beberapa urusan sehingga harus membatalkan janji denganmu" jawab Hyukjae cuek

"Dan kenapa kau harus makan berdua dengan Hyoyeon? Biasanya kau selalu makan denganku, dan setauku kau membenci yeoja gila itu!"

"KAU TERLALU POSSESIF LEE DONGHAE! DAN JANGAN BAWA HYO DALAM MASALAH INI!"

Donghae terkejut bukan main, ia menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Selama ini Hyukjae tidak pernah membentaknya Hyukjae selalu berkata lembut kepadanya. Tapi kali ini, Hyukjae membentaknya. Dan ini membuat Donghae shock.

"Hyukkie…" ucap Donghae tidak percaya

"Aku ingin kita putus Lee Donghae" ucap Hyukjae datar

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu?" ucap Donghae masih tidak percaya

"Kau tau aku sudah bosan dengamu, kau terlalu possesif. Lagi pula aku lebih suka berpacaran dengan yeoja ketimbang dengan namja. Aku juga sudah muak dengan orang-orang yang mengataiku gay dan tidak bisa mencintai yeoja" ucapnya masih dengan nada datar.

"Jadi selama ini kau dengan Hyoyeon…" ucapan Donghae terputus

"Ne, dia adalah yeojachinguku" ucapnya

Donghae terdiam, ia tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi. Ia terlalu shock dengan semua ini, terlebih dengan Hyukjae yang meminta putus kepadanya. Perlahan, air mata pun jatuh ke pipi Donghae. Selama ini Donghae tidak pernah menangis, ia hanya menangis ketika ayahnya meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu. Dan setelah itu, Donghae tidak pernah menangis lagi.

"Waeyo Hyukkie? Kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu bukan?" ucap Donghae dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

Hyukjae kaget melihat keadaan Donghae, karena terakhir Donghae menangis adalah saat ayahnya meninggal. Tapi kali ini, seorang Lee Donghae menangis karena ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Lee Hyukjae, namja yang sangat dicintainya. Hyukjae mencoba untuk tidak peduli terhadap Donghae yang sedang menangis.

"Ne aku tau, tapi seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, aku sudah bosan denganmu. Ternyata aku masih normal" jawab Hyukjae.

Sebelum Donghae berkata lagi, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, dan menampilkan sosok yeoja yang ternyata adalah Hyoyeon.

"Oppa, kenapa disini? Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi" ucapnya kepada Hyukjae

"Hyo? Kenapa bisa tau aku ada disini?" tanya Hyukjae

"Aku bertanya kepada murid yang melihat kalian, kajja oppa kita kekelas" ucap Hyoyeon. Sepertinya Hyoyeon tidak menyadari ada nya Donghae disitu. Ah, lebih tepat nya PURA-PURA tidak melihat.

"Ne baiklah, sebaiknya kau duluan saja Hyo, aku akan menyusul" kata Hyukjae

"Arraseo, aku tunggu di kelas ne, bye oppa" ucap Hyoyeon lalu keluar dari atap sekolah

Setelah Hyoyeon menghilang dari balik pintu, Hyukjae menghadap Donghae yang sudah tidak lagi menangis, tapi masih ada sisa air mata di pipinya.

"Baiklah Lee Donghae, kurasa urusan kita sudah selesai. Mulai sekarang aku sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi denganmu" ucap Hyukjae kemudian ia melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

GREP

"Ku mohon Hyukkie, jangan pergi. Kau tau sekarang hanya kau yang kupunya. Appa sudah meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu dan Umma yang tidak tau kemana setelah kecelakaan 2 tahun yang lalu. Hyukkie, hanya kau yang kupunya, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku"ucap Donghae memohon. Untuk sekali saja, biarkan seorang Lee Donghae terlihat rapuh saat ini.

Hyukjae terdiam. Ia ingat kejadian setelah Appa Donghae yang meninggal dan Umma Donghae yang tidak tau kemana setelah kecelakaan. Waktu itu kondisi Donghae benar-benar seperti mayat hidup. Dan yang berhasil mengembalikan Donghae ke keadaan semula hanyalah Hyukjae seorang.

"Mianhae Donghae, aku tidak bisa" ucap Hyukjae. Ia berusaha melepaskan pelukan Donghae dari tubuhnya.

Setelah pelukan itu terlepas. Hyukjae berjalan menuju pintu atap sekolah tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Ia takut ia merubah pikirannya begitu melihat kebelakang. Sebelum menghilang dari pintu, Hyukjae mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"Selamat tinggal Lee Donghae….."

.

.

.

.

Donghae terbangun dari tidurnya, ia melihat jam, jam 07.00 pagi. Karen kebetulan hari ini hari minggu, Donghae tidak perlu ke sekolah. Donghae terduduk di ranjangnya, ia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat wallpaper nya. Ada foto seorang namja manis sedang tersenyum mengeluarkan gummy smile nya, dan disampingnya ada seorang namja tampan sedang tersenyum memelukan namja manis itu dari belakang. Air mata nya kembali menetes begitu mengingat kenangannya bersama Hyukkie.

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian Hyukjae memutuskan Donghae. Dan seperti dugaan Author dan Readers (?), Donghae benar-benar terlihat seperti mayat hidup, sama seperti dulu. Bahkan sekarang Donghae jarang makan hingga membuat badannya sedikit kurus.

Krieeett….

"Donghae, sudah bangun?"ucap seseorang. Ternyata itu adalah Sungmin, teman sekelas Donghae. Sungmin yang sudah menganggap Donghae sebagai dongsaeng nya sendiri tidak tega bila melihat Donghae seperti ini terus, maka setiap hari Sungmin selalu datang ke apartemen Donghae dan merawatnya, bahkan tidak jarang Sungmin ikut menginap di apartemen Donghae.

Sungmin sudah tau tentang semua yang terjadi antara Donghae dan Hyukjae. Dan Sungmin sangat prihatin melihat Donghae yang seperti ini semenjak diputuskan oleh Hyukjae.

"Aku sudah bangun hyung" ucap Donghae

"Bagus, sekarang kau makan dulu ne" ucap Sungmin

"Ani hyung, aku tidak mau makan" tolak Donghae

"Tapi Hae, kau terakhir makan 2 hari yang lalu, itupun hanya 3 suap. Ayolah Hae, kau harus makan, hyung suapi ne?" ucap Sungmin sambil memberikan aegyo terbaiknya.

"Aish baiklah, aku memang tidak bisa menolak aegyo hyung itu" ucap Donghae pasrah

"Kau memang dongsaeng ku yang terbaik Hae, ayo makan" kata Sungmin girang

Saat sedang makan, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok seorang Cho Kyuhyun, namjachingu Sungmin.

"Kyu, kau disini juga? " tanya Donghae. Kyuhyun lebih muda dari Donghae, karena itu Donghae tidak memanggilnya 'hyung'.

"Tentu saja, aku juga ingin melihat keadaan mu hyung. Kau jadi seperti mayat hidup sejak diputuskan oleh Hyukkie hyung" jawab Kyuhyun sambil sedikit menghina

"Yak! Apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu? Dasar evil!" ucap Donghae kesal.

"Wah Hae, akhirnya makanannya abis juga" ucap Sungmin. "Aku keluar dulu ne, aku mau membeli kue untuk cemilan, kau mau juga Kyu?"

"Boleh" jawab Kyuhyun singkat

"Hati-hati ne hyung!" teriak Donghae

"Oke, annyeong" ucap Sungmin kemudian menutup pintu

Sekarang hanya ada Donghae dan Kyuhyun, mereka berdua tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

"Hyung" akhirnya Kyuhyun buka suara.

"Ne Kyu?" tanya Donghae

"Apa hyung mau Hyukkie hyung kembali pada hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun balik

Donghae terdiam, setelah cukup lama, ia menjawab "tentu saja Kyu, kau tau kan aku masih sangat mencintai Hyukkie" ucap Donghae kemudia menundukkan kepalanya

"Kalau begitu rebut dia kembali"

Seketika Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Mwo?"

"Kau ingin dia kembali kan? Kalau begitu rebut dia kembali dari Hyoyeon"

"Tapi Kyu, kau tau kan itu tidak mungkin"

"Kita tidak tau kalau belum mencoba hyung"

"Tapi Kyu…"

"Dengar, aku yakin kalau Hyukkie hyung masih mencintaimu hyung, aku yakin ia tidak mencintai Hyoyeon sama sekali, ia hanya malu dibilang gay. Dan mungkin juga ada beberapa faktor yang membuatnya meragukan perasaanya padamu" ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar

"Benarkah? Seperti apa" tanya Donghaeemua yang terjadi antara Donghae dan Hyukjae. Dan Sungmin sangat prihatin melihat kondisin D

"Aku tidak bisa meyakinkannya secara pasti, tapi aku yakin kalau Hyukkie hyung masih menyukaimu hyung, buat dia yakin hanya hyung yang dicintainya, dan rebut dia kembali" ucap Kyu lagi

Donghae masih sibuk mempertimbangkan ucapan Kyuhyun.

Krieett…

"Hae, Kyu, aku pulang" tiba-tiba Sungmin datang sambil membawa kantong berisi kue "ayo kita makan kue nya"

Akhirnya mereka makan kue bersama, sambil makan Donghae masih sibuk memikirkan perkataan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Hae? gwaenchana? kau melamun ?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Ah ani hyung, gwaenchana" ucap Donghae. Ia pun kembali terdiam

'Sudah kuputuskan…'

Donghae tersenyum misterius membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri.

'_Aku akan kembali mendapatkanmu, Lee Hyukjae….'  
_

__  
**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Bagaimanakah readers? jelekkah?  
Mianhae kalau jelek T-T  
Ff ini lanjut berkat dukungan para readers ^^  
Jeongmal gomawo sudah ada yang mau ngereview, walaupun tidak banyak, namanya juga author baru ^^

Nah, saatnya membalas review~  
Oh ya,kalo liat dikotak review, yang review cuma 3, tapi aslinya ada 8 ^^

**Jung Soo Kyung** : Jawaban kenapa Eunhyuk selingkuh sudah diatas kan? ^^ Donghae gak sama siapa siapa kok, tetep sama Eunhyuk seorang :P , pasti sakit hati, disini Ki buat Donghae agak menderita *dibunuh Hae ini sudah lanjut, gomawo sudah review ^^

**kyukyu : **ini sudah lanjut, gomawo sudah review ^^

**heeli : **soal haehyuk atau hyohyuk, dirahasiakan dulu ne? :p , memangnya kenapa chingu kalo hyoyeon? Mianhae ne, abis Ki lagi kehabisan ide, gak mau ambil pusing, jadinya Hyo -_-V gomawo sudah review ^^

**nyukkunyuk** : ini udah dipanjangin, sesuai permintaan ^^ gimana, apa jangan-jangan malah kepanjangan? _-_ udah lanjut kan? Yah, Ki selalu dukung Hae Appa (?) gomawo sudah review ^^

**Dongdonghae : **gak elit? Jadi bagusnya siapa ya? ._. enggak kok, hae itu cuma dongsaeng nya min, kan min punya kyu ^^ gomawo sudah review ^^

**Chwyn : **kurang akhir kalimat maksudnya gimana ya? ._.V tenang saja, ikan yang satu ini kan beda (?) iya, kalo misalnya ceritanya Hyukkie yang ngejer Hae itu udah biasa banget ._. :P gomawo sudah review ^^

**Bunnyminimi Cloudsomnia : **iya nih chingu, abis bingung hyuk mau selingkuh sama siapa -_- udah lanjut kok chingu ^^ dan udah dipanjangan sesuai permintaan chingu :D gomawo sudah review ^^

**anchofishy : **yah namanya juga slingkuhan :P tenang aja, gak macem-macem kok,kan fic ini rated T ._. nah itu jawabannya sudah ada diatas kan? Gomawo sudah review ^^

Dan, jeongmal gomawo juga buat eonnie **Park Soo Yeon** yang udah membantu nyari ide buat fic ini ^^

Nah, sampai jumpa di chap depan ^^

Review please? :D


	3. Chapter 2

'**Please, Come Back To Me' **

**Pair : Haehyuk! Slight : Hyohyuk, Kyumin**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Disclaimer : Haehyuk saling memiliki ._. Ki Cuma minjem nama XD**

**Warning : Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Gaje, Typo(s), DLL**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

Annyeong readerdeul~ Ki balik lagi ^^  
Wah ternyata FF gaje ini mendapat banyak dukungan dari readers T-T gomawo readers! ^^  
Setelah Ki liat lagi, rupanya FF nya masih kurang panjang ._. kali ini Ki bakal coba panjangin lagi ._.

Nah, kan ada reader yang pengen hyuknya yang menderita, sebenernya dari awal Ki pengen nya Donghae appa yang menderita *ditendang Hae jadi gimana kalo gini, pertama Hae dulu yang menderita, abis itu baru Hyukkie. Kan pasti ada beberapa readers yang sekalian pingin balas dendam sama Hyukkie. Gimana readers? setuju? ^^ tapi kalo banyakan yang gak setuju, Hae nya aja berarti yang menderita ._.

Oke, kita langsung saja. Happy reading!  
.

.

.

.

**Hyukjae POV  
**"Oppa, ayo cepat! Nanti kita terlambat!"

Aaarrrghhh yeoja ini! Apa maksudnya menyuruhku cepat hah? Asal tau saja, ini semua gara-gara dia! Aku menunggu didepan rumahnya hampir setengah jam dan sekarang ia malah menyalahkan ku karena kurang cepat?

"ne, ne, sebentar lagi kita sampai kok" ucapku berusaha sabar.

Akhirnya kami sampai juga di Everlasting Senior High School. Ternyata sekarang sudah jam tujuh lewat lima, tuh kan telat, ini semua gara-gara yeoja ini!

Tapi sukurlah begitu kami masuk ke kelas, Lee Seongsaenim belum datang, dengan napas yang terengah-engah, kami menuju ke tempat duduk kami.

"Tumben kau terambat Hyukkie, biasanya kau selalu datang cepat" ucap Ryeowook, teman sebangku ku.

"Ne, kau tau, ini semua gara-gara yeoja itu! Apa sih yang dia lakukan di dalam rumah? Aku hampir lumutan gara-gara menunggunya!" ucapku setengah berteriak, aku takut Hyoyeon mendengar nya dan aku akan disate olehnya.

"Kan sudah ku bilang Hyukkie, kau tidak pantas bersama yeoja itu" Ucap Wookie.

"Apa maksudmu Wookie?" tanyaku heran.

"Daripada bersama yeoja yang sebenarnya kau benci, lebih baik kau sama Hae saja, kenapa kau memutuskannya? Aku tau kau masih mencintainya"

"Aniya! Aku tidak mau kembali pada ikan satu itu! Aku sudah bilang padamu kan Wookie? Aku benci dimana semua orang mengataiku gay! Lagipula aku sudah bosan dengannya" ucapku membela diri.

"Baiklah terserah kau saja, tapi apa kau tidak memikir kan perasaan Donghae, Hyukkie? Aku yakin ia hampir gila karena diputuskan oleh mu, kau sendiri tau kalau Hae sangat mencintaimu" Ucap Wookie.

Aku terdiam, mungkin Wookie benar, bagaimana dengan Hae? Aku takut lama kelamaan dia akan melu- aish! Apa yang kau pikirkan Lee Hyukjae? Kau sudah tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Donghae! Kenapa kau masih memikirkannya?

Tak lama kemudian Lee seongsaenim pun datang, aku menyudahi pikiranku yang mulai kacau ini dan berusah fokus pada pelajaran yang diberikan Lee Seongsaenim.

'TING TONG'

"Baiklah, pelajaran hari ini selesai, mohon kumpulkan tugas yang saya berikan minggu depan, selamat beristirahat" Ucap Lee seongsaenim setelah itu ia keluar kelas

"Oppa, ayo kita ke kantin, aku lapar" ucap Hyoyeon yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disebelah ku.

"Aish! Kau bisa pergi sendiri? Aku sedang malas ke kantin" ucap ku malas.

"Ayolah Oppa, aku ingin ditemani oleh namjachinguku" Ucap Hyoyeon manja. Heh, kau pikir aku ingin menjadi namjachingu mu? Aku meminta mu menjadi yeojachinguku karena terpaksa! Ingat! TERPAKSA!

"Haaah…. Baiklah, ayo ke kantin" Ucapku akhirnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantin, aku hanya diam memikirkan sesuatu, aku bahkan tidak mendengarkan celotehan tidak penting dari Hyoyeon, aku terus melamun hingga akhirnya-

BRUUKK!

GYAA!

**Donghae POV  
**Aku baru saja keluar dari kantin bersama Sungmin hyung, kami ingin menuju taman di belakang sekolah untuk menyegarkan pikiran, sepanjang perjalanan kami sibuk ngobrol hingga tertawa tawa, bahkan saking asyiknya aku sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang yang sedang berjalan ke arahku hingga-

BRUUKK!

GYAA!

Aku dan orang itu pun jatuh dengan tidak elitnya, tubuh ku menimpanya, aku bisa melihat wajah orang itu dengan jelas.

"Hyukkie?" tanyaku setelah kulihat bahwa ternyata orang yang ku timpa adalah Hyukkie.

Aku baru menyadari bahwa ternyata jarak wajahku dengannya sangat lah rasakan jantungku berdetak sangat cepat. Hyukkie mendongak ke atas dan terkejut melihat ternyata yang berada diatas nya adalah aku. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya sedikit memerah. Apa aku salah lihat?

"EHEM!"

Suara Sungmin hyung yang sedang berdehem membuat kami tersadar dari lamunan kami, aku segera bangun dan kulihat Hyukkie juga sedang bangun.

"Yak! Apa kau tidak punya mata!?" bentak Hyukkie sedikit kasar kepadaku.

"Mi..mianhae.." ucapku pelan.

"Aish! Kau ! bisa tidak kau tidak muncul dihadapanku?" ucapnya kasar. Jujur, aku sakit hati mendengar ucapannya kasar. Aku lebih suka saat ia berbicara lembut kepadaku _dulu._

"Mianhae.." hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan.

"Ya sudah! Menyingkir dari hadapan ku!" Hyukkie mendorongku sedikit kasar, kemudian berlalu begitu saja di hadapanku.

Aku baru menyadari bahwa ternyata Hyukkie tidak sendiri, ada Hyoyeon, yeojachingu nya. Aku benci sekali pada yeoja ini, ia sudah merebut Hyukkie dari ku.

Begitu Hyoyeon lewat dihadapanku samar samar aku melihat ia memberikan _smirk_nya kepadaku. Aku mati matian menahan diri untuk tidak menhajarnya sekarang juga. Ku rasakan seseorang menepuk bahuku. Ternyata itu Sungmin hyung.

"Sudahlah Hae, ayo kita ke taman" ucap Sungmin hyung berusaha menenangkan ku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan kami pun berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah.

Sesampainya di taman aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada sebuah pohon besar yang ada di taman ini. Sungmin hyung pun duduk disebelah ku.

Kami sibuk dengan pemikiran masing masing sampai akhirnya aku membuka suara.

"Hyung" panggilku.

"Ne Hae?" tanya Sungmin hyung.

"Apa menurut hyung aku bisa mendapatkan Hyukkie kembali?" tanyaku. Jujur, aku sedikit ragu apakah aku bisa kembali mendapatkan Hyukkie atau tidak.

Kulihat Sungmin hyung tersenyum dan menepuk kepalaku.

"Kalau kau mau berjuang, hyung yakin kau bisa mendapatkan Hyukkie" ucap Sungmin hyung

"Benarkah hyung?" tanya ku

"Ne, tentu saja, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin Hae. Kecuali kau tidak mau berusaha" kata Sungmin hyung.

"Baiklah hyung, aku akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan Hyukkie lagi" ucapku

"Bagus, pegang janji mu ne"

"Pasti Hyung"

**Donghae POV End**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, semua siswa Everlasting Senior High School sudah pulang menuju rumah masing masing, tinggal tersisa beberapa murid dan seorang namja manis yang kini sedang memasukkan buku buku pelajaran ke dalam tas nya.

**Hyukjae POV  
**Aku memasukkan buku buku ku ke dalam tas, sebenarnya bel pulang sudah berbunyi dari tadi. Tapi aku sedang malas untuk pulang. Beruntung hari ini yeoja itu -Hyoyeon- sedang mengikuti kegiatan klub sehingga tidak pulang bersamaku. Awalnya dia memintaku untuk menunggunya, tapi aku tidak mau. Enak saja minta tunggu, banyak hal yang bisa kulakukan ketimbang menunggu yeoja itu.

Aku berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, keadaan sekolah sudah sepi sekali. Sepertinya aku terlalu lama berada di dalam kelas tadi.

Saat aku sudah di gerbang sekolah, tiba-tiba seseorang mendorongku hingga aku membentur tiang disampingku.

"Baru pulang eoh, Hyukkie?" tanya orang itu. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena ia meletakkan kepalanya di pundakku. Hembusan nafasnya yang hangat ditelingaku membuatku merinding.

Tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku mengenal orang ini. Aku sangat hapal suaranya.

Segera aku mendorong tubuhnya hingga tangannya yang awalnya berada di pinggangku terlepas.

"Mau apa kau,Lee Donghae?" tanyaku. Ya, namja yang berada didepanku ini adalah Lee Donghae. _Mantan_namjachinguku.

"Kenapa baru pulang Hyukkie?" tanyanya lembut.

"Memangnya apa urusanmu? Kau bukan siapa-siapaku." Jawabku ketus.

"Aku ingin mengajak mu pulang." Ucapnya santai.

"Kau pikir aku mau pulang denganmu, hah? Jangan harap!" ucapku kemudian berlalu dari hadapannya.

GREP

"Kumohon Hyukkie, aku sedang sendirian. Biasanya ada kau yang selalu menemaniku" Ucap Donghae tepat disamping telingaku.

Aku terdiam menikmati pelukan Donghae. Jujur aku sangat menikmati pelukan Donghae, rasanya hangat dan- GYAAA! Apa yang kau pikirkan Lee Hyukjae! Kau tidak punya hubungan apapun dengannya!

"Lepaskan aku" Ucapku ketus.

"Tidak akan, aku tau kau sangat menikmati pelukan ini" Jawabnya.

"Yakin sekali kau akan hal itu Lee Donghae" ucapku.

"Tentu saja, karena aku sangat mengenal Hyukkie-KU" ucapnya dan memberi penekanan pada kata yang terakhir.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan Hyukkie-mu hah?"

"Tentu saja namja manis yang berada dalam pelukan ini"

"Tarik kata katamu, aku ini tampan dan 100 persen namja. Dan satu lagi, aku bukan milikmu" ucapku membela diri.

"Tapi kau pernah menjadi milikku, lagipula tidak ada namja tampan yang memiliki rambut halus seperti yeoja, mata bulat, kulit putih susu, dan bibir yang-

"STOP! Apa aku memang seperti itu?"

"Kau tidak pernah berkaca? Tentu saja kau seperti itu" Ucap Donghae. " Sudahlah, apa kau mau pulang bersamaku Hyukkie?" lanjutnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa hampa saat Donghae melepaskan pelukannya. Rasanya ingin dipeluk la- ARGH! Kenapa aku jadi begini sih? Ini semua gara gara ikan satu itu!

"Aku sudah bilang sebelumnya, jangan berharap mau pulang denganku" ucapku.

"Baiklah terserah kau saja, tapi asal tau saja jam segini banyak penjahat berkeliaran. Dan aku tidak mau tau bila terjadi sesuatu padamu" ucap Donghae dan dia pergi meninggalkanku

Aku terdiam dan menatap sekelilingku, benar juga. Suasananya suram sekali, tiba-tiba aku merasa seperti ada yang mengikutiku dibelakang. Aku menoleh ke belakang, tidak ada orang. Aku semakin merinding, sampai aku merasa ada yang memamnggilku dengan sendu dari belakang.

"Hyukkiieee…."

"GYAAAAAA! DONGHAEEEE!"

**Hyukjae POV End**

**Donghae POV  
**"GYAAAAAA! DONGHAEEEE!"

****Aku menyeringai begitu mendengar teriakan Hyukkie di belakangku, sepertinya rencana ku berhasil. Hahaha, kau pintar Lee Donghae!

Aku melihat kebelakang dan ku lihat Hyukkie berlari ke arahku.

"Ne,ne! aku mau pulang bersamamu!" ucap Hyukkie. Rencana yang sukses Donghae!

"Benarkah? Tadi kau bilang tidak mau pulang bersamaku?" tanyaku pura-pura acuh.

"Tidak! Aku mengubah pikiranku!" ucapnya. Seringaian ku makin melebar.

"Memohonlah padaku Lee Hyukjae" ucapku.

"Mwo!?" tanyanya.

"Memohonlah padaku" aku mengulang perkataanku.

"Seperti apa?" tanyanya polos.

"Terserah, buat aku menerima keinginanmu itu"jawabku.

Ia terdiam sejenak, sepertinya sedang memikirkan cara untuk membujukku. Sebenarnya tidak perlu memohon aku juga sudah menerimanya kok :P

Tiba-tiba aku merasa seseorang memelukku, aku melihat Hyukkie sedang memelukku dan memberikan tatapan polosnya kepadaku.

"Donghaee~~" panggilnya manja (gyaaa! Ki gak nahan liatnya! *dibekep readers)

"Ne Hyukkie?" tanyaku sambil menyeringai, aku mati matian menahan diri untuk tidak menyerangnya detik ini juga.

"Pulang bareng nee~" ucap Hyukkie masih dengan nada manja.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?" aku masih memberikan smirk ku.

"Ayolah Hae~ Hyukkie kesepian~" ucapnya lagi. Hyaa Hyukkie! Aku sangat ingin memakanmu detik ini juga!

"Baiklah, kajja!" ucapku, akhirnya kami pulang bersama.

Selama perjalanan, aku mengetik pesan untuk Sungmin hyung.

**To : Bunny Min ^^  
**  
Hyung, rencana berhasil. Gomawo ne sudah membantu!

Aku mengirimkan pesannya. Tak lama kemudian hp ku bergetar. Ada balasan dari Sungmin hyung.

**To : Fishy Hae ^^**

Cheonma, selamat menikmati perjalanmu dengan Hyukkie ne! ^^

Aku kembali memasukkan hp ku ke dalam saku celanaku. Kalian pasti bertanya siapa yang sudah membuat Hyukkie berteriak, ne, itu adalah Sungmin hyung. Aku menyuruhnya untuk menakuti Hyukkie supaya ia mau pulang bersamaku. Aku pintar kan?

**Donghae POV End**

Selama perjalan menuju apartemen Hyukjae Donghae selalu mengerjai Hyukjae, dan berakhirlah dengan teriakan kesal Hyukjae. Mereka terus seperti itu sampai akhirnya sampailah mereka di depan apartemen Hyukjae.

"Eumm… Donghae, gomawo sudah mau mengantarku pulang" ucap Hyukjae.

"Ne cheonma Hyukkie chagi… nanti pulang bareng lagi ne" ucap Donghae.

"Yak! Berhenti memanggilku chagi! Lagipula aku mau pulang denganmu karena terpaksa!"

"Sudahlah, bilang saja kalau kau memang mau pulang denganku" ucap Donghae.

"Kau…..aish! terserah!" Hyukjae mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Yah sudah, aku pulang dulu ne, bye chagi~~" ucap Donghae.

CUP~

"KYAA! LEE DONGHAEE!" teriak Hyukjae kesal karena Donghae sudah berani mencium pipinya. Sementara Donghae sudah kabur sebelum Hyukjae melemparinya dengan sepatu.

"Aish! Kenapa wajahku jadi memerah begini? Padahal terakhir Donghae menciumku sebelumnya pipiku tidak memanas seperti ini. Ahh! Pabbo Hae!" ucap Hyukjae kesal kemudian masuk kedalam rumah nya.

****Terlihat Donghae sedang berjalan riang menuju apartemennya, ia sangat senang setelah berhasil mencuri ciuman lembut dipipi Hyukkie, walaupun author yakin para readers maunya dibibir *dibakar readers.

"Rencana pertama berhasil~ kkkk, tinggal merencanakan yang selanjutnya" ucap Donghae girang.

"Tidak semudah itu, Oppa"

Donghae terkejut begitu melihat ada rival besarnya disitu, Hyoyeon.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendapatkan kembali Hyukjae Oppa" ucap Hyoyeon.

"Sepertinya kau tau keinginanku. Aku tidak akan melepas Hyukjae begitu saja" kata Donghae.

"Asal Oppa tau saja, aku mengikuti kalian dari gerbang sekolah sampai ke apartemen kalian" ujar Hyoyeon.

"Waaww… aku tidak tau bahwa ternyata kau adalah seorang stalker yang baik"

"Yap, dan seperti perkataanku tadi, kali ini aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan Oppa mendapatkan Hyukjae Oppa"

"Benarkah? kau percaya diri sekali. Kita lihat saja nanti" ucap Donghae.

"Aku memperingatkanmu untuk menjauhi Hyukjae Oppa sebelum hal buruk terjadi padamu" ancam Hyoyeon

"Kau pikir aku takut dengan ancaman mu? Tidak akan"

"Baiklah, jangan salahkan aku bila sesuatu terjadi padamu" ucap Hyoyeon kemudian dia meninggalkan Donghae begitu saja.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan melepaskan Hyukkie" tekad Donghae.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

Gimana readers dengan yang satu ini?  
Semakin jelekkah? ._.  
Masih pendekkah?

Silahkan beritahu lewat review XD #Plaaak  
Sekali lagi jeongmal gomawo atas dukungannya readers ^^

Nah, karena sekarang lagi lebaran, Ki minta maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan fic atau kalau ada kata kata yang menyinggung readers ^^  
Ki gak minta THR kok, cuma minta review ^^ #plaaaaakkk

Nah, waktunya membalas Review ^^

**Shim Yeonhae : **Tentu saja Donghae memikirkan cara mendapatkan Hyukkie nya ^^ Ki udah update cepet kan? Gomawo sudah review ^^

**harumisujatmiko : **Sudah lanjut ^^ gomawo sudah review ^^

**kyukyu : **Sudah lanjut :) gomawo sudah review ^^

**LEETEUKSEMOX : **hehehe, supaya gak jarang maknya Ki buat dia selingkuh (?) ini udah cukup panjang belom? Gomawo sudah review ^^

**anchofishy : **bener bener, hyuk keterlaluan (lah kan Ki yang buat Hyuk jadi keterlaluan #plaaak) nah gimana rencananya? :D yah, supaya jadi seru, hyo nya jadi gitu. Gomawo sudah review ^^

** Kamiyama Kaoru : **Mianhae ne kalo Ki ngambil member SNSD ._. abis Ki kehabisan ide nama -_- chingu kurang suka SNSD ya? ._. tenang aja, hyuk gak bakal berakhir dengan hyo kok XD gomawo sudah review ^^

**Bunnyminimi Cloudsomnia : **Kalo kenapa dia mutusin Hae chingu tau kan? :D trus kenapa milih Hyoyeon soalnya hyoyeon yang paling ngejer hyuk, mungkin hyuk gak mau ambil pusing -_- itu Hae sedang berjuang XD gomawo sudah review ^^

**Jung Soo Kyung : **Hae kan pantang menyerah! Lah gomawo kenapa? Harusnya Ki yang bilang gomawo karena sudah review ^^

** .9 : **iya juga ya, kalo diperatiin pendek T-T ini cerita selanjutnya, gomawo sudah review ^^

**minmi arakida : ***ikutan evil laugh harus itu, biar balas dendam ^^ nah buat permintaan chingu, kita minta review dari readers ne ^^ gomawo sudah review ^^

**Chwyn : **ohh..gitu, gimana dengan yang ini ? Masih kurang kah? Iya, tapi nanti happy end kok ^^ iya ya, kalau Ki peratiin masih pendek ._.V ne, Ki juga minta maaf ya kalo ada salah ^^ gomawo dukungannya. Dan gomawo sudah review ^^

**Ika-chan Imut : **Bayangin aja mukanya putih pucet ._. hehehe ^^ sudah lanjut. Gomawo sudah review ^^

**nyukkunyuk : **nah special buat chingu aku panjangin lagi ^^ kan kesian kalo kyu nya evil terus, sekali-kali bijak ^^*di deathglare kyu Hae nya lagi berjuang nih, ayo dukung Hae! *bawa spanduk #plaaak iya Ki juga minta maaf lahir batin ^^ gomawo sudah review ^^

**Dyna : **beginilah perjuangan Hae ^^ udah lanjut nih. Gomawo sudah review ^^

**hana ryeong9 : **iya,tapi tenang aja. Nanti Haehyuk bersatu lagi ^^ ini udah lanjut, gomawo sudah review ^^

**ressijewelll : **sebenernya masih, tapi Hyukkie nggak mau ngaku ^^ gomawo sudah review ^^

Nah, sudah dibales kan, mianhae kalo ada yang gak dibales. Mungkin reviewnya waktu Ki udah publish chap ini ^^.

Review please? ^^


	4. Chapter 3

'**Please, Come Back To Me'**

**Pair : Haehyuk! Slight : Hyohyuk, Kyumin**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Disclaimer : Haehyuk saling memiliki, Ki Cuma minjem nama XD**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

Anyyeong~ Ki balik lagi, Mianhae Ki lama updatenya. Soalnya Ki lagi buntu ide T^T  
Nah, Ki putusin ceritanya Hyuk juga bakal menderita, tapi cuma sedikit .  
Gomawo atas dukungan readers, Ki tetep bisa lanjutin fic ini ^^

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Seorang namja manis terbangun dari tidurnya karena sinar matahari yang menembus ke kamarnya. Namja manis itu adalah Lee Hyukjae. Karena hari ini hari libur, Hyukjae tidak perlu sekolah. Hyukjae mengambil handphone yang terletak di meja samping tempat tidurnya dan mengecek isinya.

**Hyukjae POV**

Aku mengecek hp ku, rupanya ada pesan masuk. Tanpa melihat siapa yang mengirim aku langsung membaca isinya.

**From : FishyHae  
To: HyukkieChagi**

Annyeong chagi~ sudah bangun? Karena hari ini hari libur aku ingin mengajakmu jalan, ku jemput jam 8 oke! ^^

"Yak! Apa apaan ikan itu! Seenaknya saja mengajakku jalan. Dan apa katanya? Chagi?" ucapku kesal.

Aku segera meraih handuk dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Kurasa tak ada salahnya menerima ajakan dia. Toh aku juga sedang bosan di rumah.

Setelah selesai mandi aku segera memakai baju. Hari ini aku hanya memakai celana jeans bewarna biru, baju kaos berwarna putih dan jaket berwarna hitam. Setelah siap aku melihat jam dinding yang ada dikamar '15 menit lagi dia datang' batinku. Sambil menunggu aku memutuskan untuk menunggu di luar kamar. Baru membuka pintu tiba tiba-

"Annyeong Hyukkie"

"Hyaaaa! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa yang ada di depanku ini adalah seorang Lee Donghae. Aku yakin sekali bahwa aku mengunci rumah saat terakhir masuk tadi.

"Kau lupa baby? Aku kan punya kunci duplikat apartemen mu" ucapnya santai

Aish aku lupa, dulu aku pernah memberi namja ini kunci apartemenku. Harusnya aku meminta kunci apartemenku terlebih dahulu.

"Ya sudah, kembalikan kunci apartemenku. Dan jangan memanggilku baby. Itu menjijikkan" ucapku sakratik.

"Aniya, aku tidak mau memberikannya. Jadi kalau tidak mau baby maunya apa? Chagi? Honey? Yeobo? Atau-

"Itu semua sama saja! Kau cukup memanggilku Hyukkie!" kataku. Aku heran, apa namja di hadapanku ini sudah gila?

"Baiklah Hyukkie, kajja kita berangkat"

"Tunggu dulu, kau bilang kau mau menjemputku jam 8? Bahkan ini belum jam 8" tanyaku.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu Hyukkie~"

"Ya, ya terserah kau saja. Kajja kita berangkat!" ucapku semangat.

"Ternyata kau yang paling berinisiatif untuk pergi eoh? Hyukkie~?" tanya Donghae.

"Eh?" Astaga, aku sampai tidak sadar bahwa aku begitu semangat untuk pergi kali ini.

"Eh, i-itu….eum…a-aku…" ucapku terbata.

Kulihat Donghae tersenyum kearahku. Senyuman yang selalu bisa membuatku tenang. Eh? Apa kataku tadi?

"Gwaenchana, bilang saja kalau ingin pergi. Kajja" ucap Donghae lalu menarik tanganku dan mengajakku untuk masuk ke mobilnya.

"Tumben mau pakai mobil Hae?" tanyaku. Sepertinya aku tidak sadar bahwa aku telah memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hae'.

**Donghae POV**

"Tumben mau pakai mobil Hae?" tanya Hyukkie

Omo, dia memanggilku Hae? Astaga ini kemajuan! Aku yakin sebentar lagi Hyukkie akan kembali ke pelukanku. (Alah Appa yakin banget *digeplak Haeppa XD)

"Ne, aku sedang ingin memakai mobil" ucapku seadanya. "Nah ayo masuk Hyukkie" ucapku lagi.

Aku segera membukakan pintu untuk Hyukkie, kulihat Hyukkie masuk dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Setelah menutup pintunya aku segera masuk kedalam mobilku.

Selama perjalanan diantara kami tidak ada yang saling berbicara. Karena tidak suka keadaan seperti ini aku memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan.

"Kita mau kemana Hyukkie" tanyaku.

"Terserah kau saja" jawab Hyukkie seadanya.

"Bagaimana kalau ke taman? Kau sudah lama tidak kesana kan?" tawarku. Aku ingat dulu Hyukkie ingin sekali ke taman. Tapi selalu tidak sempat.

Begitu mendengar kata 'taman' Hyukkie langsung menatap ku dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Jinja? Kau ingin mengajakku kesana?" tanya Hyukkie masih dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Ne, kau mau kan?"

"Tentu saja, gomawo Hae-ah!" ucapnya girang.

Tiba-tiba saja Hyukkiememelukku dan mencium pipiku. Aku terkejut dengan aksi Hyukkie, namun aku menyukainya.

Mungkin karena sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Hyukkie langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mi-mianhae, a-aku refleks" ucapnya gugup.

Aku tersenyum dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Gwaenchana" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Perlahan Hyukkie mengangkat kepalanya. Aku berhenti mengelus kepalanya dan melanjutkan perjalan kami.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

Akhirnya aku dan Hyukkie sampai juga di Yeonghwon Park, setelah memakirkan mobil. Aku dan Hyukjae membeli tiket dan bermain sepuasnya di taman. Aku bisa melihat Hyukkie selalu tertawa sepanjang bermain dan menyeretku kesana kemari untuk mengajakku bermain. Aku tersenyum bisa melihat Hyukkie tertawa puas seperti ini.

Karena kelelahan akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk beristirahat dulu. Setelah membeli minuman, kami mencari bangku kosong yang ada disitu dan duduk disana.

Sambil duduk dan menghabiskan minuman kami. Kami saling mengobrol satu sama lain.

"Kau tau Hae? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak kesini, aku sangat merindukan tempat ini. Permainannya seru sekali. Oh ya, aku suka naik rollercoaster yang tinggi itu. Seru sekali! Kau juga suka kan Hae?" seru Hyukkie panjang lebar.

"Ne Hyukkie, tentu saja aku suka" ucapku sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. Aku sangat merindukan saat saat seperti ini bersama Hyukkie.

Saat sedang asyik bercanda berdua. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi kami.

"Oppa!"

**Donghae POV End**

**Hyukjae POV**

"Oppa!" sebuah suara menghentikan kami yang sedang asyik bercanda. Aku dan Donghae menoleh ke asal suara.

"Hyoyeon?" tanyaku tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa yeoja ini ada disini?

"Ne, annyeong Oppa! Donghae Oppa!" ucapnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berada disini?" tanya Donghae sedikit dingin ke Hyoyeon.

"Entahlah, kurasa ini sebuah kebetulan!" ucap Hyoyeon sekenanya.

"Kebetulan yang sangat hebat" ucap Donghae cuek.

"Oppa, berhubung kita bertemu disini, ayo jalan-jalan!" ajak Hyoyeon.

"Bagaimana dengan Donghae?" tanyaku.

"Biarkan saja, aku tidak mau ada yang mengganggu kencan kita!" kata Hyoyeon.

Sebelum aku sempat berbicara lagi. Tanganku sudah ditarik secara paksa oleh Hyoyeon. Dan membiarkan Donghae sendiri.

**Hyukjae POV End**

Donghae terdiam menatap Hyukjae dan Hyoyeon yang pergi berdua. Tangannya mengepal kuat dan Donghae menggertakan giginya. Kencannya dengan Hyukjae hancurlah sudah.

"Yeoja sialan! Bagaimana bisa dia ada ditempat ini? Aku yakin pertemuan kami bukanlah suatu kebetulan" ucap Donghae geram.

Akhirnya Donghae memutuskan untuk pulang. Saat dalam perjalanan, tiba-tiba Donghae mendapat pesan dari seseorang yang tidak dikenal.

**From : Unknown Number**

Bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan Oppa? Itulah akibatnya bila sudah merebut Hyukjae Oppa dariku!

Donghae menggeram kesal, ia sangat yakin siapa yang mengirim pesan itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyoyeon. Kalau saja Hyoyeon itu buka yeoja, pasti Donghae sudah menghajarnya habis habisan.

Donghae menghela napas panjang. Mencoba bersabar, walaupun Donghae tau dia takkan bisa.

**At Hyukjae's site**

Terlihat Hyoyeon yang sedang menarik paksa Hyukjae dan Hyukjae yang sedang meronta mencoba melepaskan genggaman Hyoyeon. Entah kenapa genggaman Hyoyeon sangat kuat sehingga Hyukjae tidak bisa melepaskannya.

"Hyo..lepaskan aku!" pinta Hyukjae.

"Ani, kalau aku melepaskan oppa pasti oppa akan langsung menemui Donghae oppa" ucap Hyoyeon.

Tiba tiba Hyukjae menghempaskan tangannya dengan sangat kasar sehingga genggaman Hyoyeon terlepas.

"Apa hakmu menarikku seperti ini hah?" tanya Hyukjae kasar.

"Aku kan yeojachingu mu oppa. Tentu saja aku memiliki hak untuk menjauhkanmu dari orang berbahaya seperti Donghae" ucap Hyoyeon santai.

"Kau tau? Selama ini kau selalu menjauhkan ku dari orang orang terdekatku! Aku bahkan jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama keluargaku dan teman teman ku karena kau selalu mengajakku pergi dan tidak mengizinkanku bersama mereka!" teriak Hyukjae mengeluarkan seluruh kekesalannya.

Hyoyeon terdiam. Ia tidak tau harus berkata apa.

"Untuk sehari ini saja, aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersama orang lain" ucap Hyukjae lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Hyoyeon.

"Donghae, kau di mana?" teriak Hyukjae. Hyukjae sudah memutari daerah taman ini dan tidak menemukan Donghae sama sekali.

"Mungkin dia sudah pulang" gumam Hyukjae. "Aku susul saja ke apartemennya" putus Hyukjae. Ia memanggil taksi dan menuju ke apartemen Donghae.

Sesampainya di apartemen Donghae. Hyukjae mengetuk pintu itu.

'Tok Tok Tok'

'Krieett…'

"Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae. Donghae tidak menyangka bahwa Hyukjae tiba tiba ke apartemennya.

"Ne Hae, boleh aku masuk?" tanya Hyukjae

"Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini? Bukankah tadi kau bersama Hyoyeon?" tanya Donghae balik.

"Aku meninggalkannya sendiri ditaman. Entah kenapa aku sedang bosan dengannya" jawabku sekenanya.

"Oh, baiklah, silahkan masuk Hyukkie" ucap Donghae.

'Hahaha, ternyata Hyukkie lebih memilihku dari yeoja itu' batin Donghae senang.

Setelah Hyukjae masuk. Hyukjae duduk di sebuah sofa yang ada di ruang santai.

"Mau ku buatkan minuman Hyukkie?" tawar Donghae.

"Tidak usah Hae, kalau aku mau aku bisa ambil sendiri" ucap Hyukjae.

Akhirnya Donghae memilih untuk duduk di sebelah Hyukjae sambil menyalakan televisi. Tidak ada yang berbicara, hanya ada suara televisi yang menyala. Donghae yang bosan dengan keadaan seperti ini pun memutuskan untuk angkat bicara.

"Hyuk…" panggil Donghae

"Ne?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Apakah kau mencintai Hyoyeon?"

**Donghae POV  
**  
"Apa kau mencintai Hyoyeon?" tanyaku. Jujur saja aku sangat penasaran, apakah Hyukkie benar benar mencintai Hyoyeon atau tidak.

"A-aku.." ucap Hyukkie terbata.

"Wae Hyukkie?" tanyaku

"Ah, gwaenchana" jawab Hyukkie sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jadi….kau mencintai Hyoyeon atau tidak?" tanyaku tidak sabaran.

"T-tentu saja, kalau aku tidak mencintainya untuk apa aku memintanya untuk menjadi yeojachinguku?"

Jawaban Hyukkie membuat dadaku terasa sesak. Apa kau begitu mencintai Hyoyeon, Hyukkie? Apa kau tidak menyadari bahwa aku masih sangat mencintaimu?

"Ooh…begitu" ucapku singkat.

"Ne..um..Hae?" tanya Hyukkie.

"Waeyo, Hyukkie?"

"Gomawo.."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena sudah mau mengajakku jalan hari ini, aku senang sekali. Gomawo Hae.." ucap Hyukkie senang.

"Ne, cheonma Hyukkie, yang penting kau senang" ucapku sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Saat sedang sibuk menonton televisi bersama Hyukkie, tiba tiba…

**Bresshh….**

"Aish, hujan!" ucap Hyukkie kesal "Eothokke? Aku tidak bisa pulang!" ucapnya lagi sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kau menginap disini saja Hyukkie" ucapku.

"Mwo?" tanya Hyukkie.

"Lebih baik kau menginap disini saja. Lihatlah, hujannya deras sekali" ujarku.

"Apa tidak merepotkanmu Hae?" tanya Hyukkie ragu.

"Tentu saja tidak, kau tau aku selalu sendiri di apartemen ini. Lebih enak kalau ada yang menemani" ucapku.

"Hmm…baiklah, aku akan menginap di sini untuk sementara" putus Hyukkie akhirnya.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik" ucapku senang. Akhirnya semalaman ini aku bisa berdua dengan nae Hyukkie.

**Donghae POV End**

**Hyukjae POV**

Aku sedang berada di kamar yang disiapkan Donghae untukku. Kebetulan apartemen ini memiliki dua kamar, jadi aku tidur di kamar satunya.

Sebenarnya waktu Donghae bertanya apakah aku masih mencintai Hyoyeon atau tidak. Aku ragu harus menawab jujur atau tidak, namun sayangnya mustahil bagiku untuk berkata jujur. Walau sebenarnya aku sangat ingin bilang bahwa aku tidak mencintai Hyoyeon.

Dan bila kalian bertanya apakah aku mencintai Donghae atau tidak? Entahlah, aku masih ragu. Aku tidak yakin apakah aku memiliki rasa cinta kepada Donghae atau tidak.

**'Kreek..'**

"Hyukkie, ini baju untukmu" ucap Donghae sambil memberikan beberapa pakaian kepadaku.

"Ne, gomawo Hae" ucapku.

"Aku keluar dulu ne, kalau ada keperluan panggil saja aku" ucapnya kemudian keluar dari kamar.

Setelah mandi dan memakai baju aku keluar kamar dan melihat Donghae sedang duduk sambil membaca buku. Aku pun duduk disamping Donghae.

"Sudah mandi Hyuk?" tanya Donghae sambil menutup bukunya.

"Ne Hae" ucapku singkat.

"Kau lapar Hyukkie?" tanyanya.

"Sedikit, bagaimana kalau kubuatkan makanan?" ucapku.

"Kau bisa memasak?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja, kau tidak pernah melihatku masak ya?" tanya ku kesal.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda" ucapnya sambil terkekeh.

"Ya sudah, aku buatkan makanan dulu" kataku kemudian berjalan menuju dapur.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian masakanku pun jadi. Aku segera memanggil Donghae dan kami makan bersama di meja makan.

"Bagaimana rasanya Hae?" tanyaku ragu.

"Enak sekali Hyukkie. Rupanya kau pintar memasak" puji Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Gomawo Hae" ucapku sambil tersenyum malu.

Setelah selesai makan aku dan Donghae duduk sambil menonton televisi dan memakan es krim.

"Kau suka es krimnya Hyuk?" tanya Donghae.

"Tentu saja Hae, es krimnya enak sekali!" ucapku.

Tiba tiba saja Donghae menatapku dalam, dan tatapan itu membuatku sedikit risih.

"Um…waeyo Hae?" tanyaku.

"Ah..aniya" jawab Donghae.

Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku dan kembali menonton tivi.

"Hyuk…" panggil Donghae.

"Ne?"

Tiba tiba saja Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku dan menghapus sisa es krim yang menempel di sudut bibirku dengan ibu jarinya. Aku yang mendapat perlakuan Donghae membeku seketika.

Walau sudah menghapus sisa es krim dari bibirku Donghae tetap tidak menjauhkan wajahnya. Kulihat Donghae menatapku dalam. Aku tidak melakukan apa apa, aku masih diam membeku.

**Hyukjae POV End**

**Donghae POV**

Aku terdiam memandangi wajah Hyukkie. Wajahnya terlihat sangat manis bila dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini.

Tiba tiba saja aku mendekatkan wajahku ke arahnya. Akal sehatku sedang tidak bisa diajak kompromi sekarang. Kulihat Hyukkie hanya memejamkan matanya begitu hidung kami sudah bersentuhan. Aku semakin mendekatkan wajahku dan-

CUP~

Kurasakan bibirku sudah menempel dengan bibirnya. Jantung ku benar benar berdegup kencang. Awalnya hanya ingin menempelkan saja. Tapi rasa bibirnya yang manis dan lembut membuatku perlahan-lahan melumatnya. Aku sangat merindukan sentuhan ini. Sudah lama aku tidak melakukannya bersama Hyukkie.

Aku membuka mataku dan melihat wajah Hyukkie. Kulihat ia memejamkan matanya dan wajahnya memerah. Aku tersenyum di sela-sela ciumanku.

Seakan sadar dengan apa yang kulakukan. Aku segera menjauhkan wajahku dan menundukkan kepalaku. Aku yakin Hyukkie akan marah padaku sekarang. Kurasa Hyukkie juga menundukkan kepalanya. Wajah kami sama merahnya sekarang.

"Eumm….kurasa aku harus kekamar dulu" ucapnya kemudian segera berlalu dari hadapanku.

'Blam' sepertinya Hyukkie sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Aisshhh… eothokke? Hyukkie pasti sangat membenciku sekarang" ucapku sambil mengacak rambutku frustasi.

**Donghae POV End**

Seorang namja manis sedang duduk dipinggir kasur sambil terdiam memegangi bibirnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Aish! Apa yang sudah kulakukan tadi? Bagaimana bisa kau berciuman dengan Donghae sedangkan kau sendiri sudah memiliki yeojachingu" ucap namja manis itu –Hyukjae-.

"Lebih baik aku tidur saja" ucap Hyukjae kemudian tidur dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Tak lama setelah itu terengar lah dengkuran halus dikamar itu.

**To Be Continued…..**

Hyahahaha, bagaimana chap ini? Mianhae kalau gak dapet feelnya T-T  
Mianhae kalau updatenya lama~ banget. Ki bener-bener buntu ide -_-  
Oh ya, menjelang masuk nanti. Kayaknya Ki bakal lama updatenya ._. tapi tenang aja Ki bakal selalu usahain update cepet ^^  
Sekali lagi mianhae readers T_T

**Saatnya membalas review ^^**

**kyukyu**:Heheh, tapi keputusan Ki hyuk juga bakal mendekita..tapi sedikit kok, tenang aja XD udah lanjut nih chingu…mianhae banget Ki lama lanjutnya TT gomawo sudah review ^^

**skyMonkey3012: **Yah, chingu kebawa suasana ff ini ya? ._.V kenapa malah gak jadi belajar? Tapi hebat lho chingu mau belajar di hari libur walau gak jadi *Ki di deathglare gomawo juga kerena sudah review ^^

**kyu501lover : **iya chingu salam kenal ne ^^ yah bagus deh kalo udah lumayan panjang #plaak nah untuk ide chingu nanti Ki pikirin lagi ^^ mohon maaf lahir batin juga, gomawo sudah review ^^

**Bunnyminimi Cloudsomnia : **kata Hae okeyy chinguu ^^ *eh kayaknya hyukkie lagi bingung mesti gimana _ gomawo sudah review ^^

**nyukkunyuk : **Iyalah, walaupun otaknya kayak ikan tapi hae tetep pinter kok *di tendang Hae ini udah lanjut, mianhae kalau lama T-T gomawo sudah review ^^

**cecepatlapan : **kalau dibunuh gak seru -_- untuk para readers jangan pedulikan orang ini ya~ ini temen Ki waktu SD yang sedikit gila *di gantung gomawo sudah review ^^

**anchofishy : **iya kita lihat bagaimana cara hyo misahin Haehyuk ._. nah soal nyelakain lihat aja nanti ^^ yah begitulah Hyukkie -_- gomawo sudah review ^^

**minmi arakida : **Ki juga maunya gitu sih…tapi ff ini rated T *apa hubungannya ini udah lanjut~ mianhae kalau lama -_- gomawo sudah review ^^

**Jung Soo Kyung : **Ini udah lanjut :D mianhae kalau lama T^T dan gomawo sudah review ^^

**Chwyn : **iya aku juga gak suka yeoja *Ki lu kan yeoja ._.V hyuk disini sedikit menderita chingu.. tapi tenang aja cuma dikit kok XD gomawo dukungannya ^^ dan gomawo sudah review ^^

**Kamiyama Kaoru : **Heheh hyuk juga menderita dikit kok, lagian Ki pengen bales dendem dikit sama hyuk #plaak huweee mianhae Ki gak bisa updet asap T^T gomawo sudah review ^^

**key heart : **Annyeong, salam kenal juga ^^ sukurlah kalau chingu suka ff Ki ^^ gomawo sudah review ^^

**harumisujatmiko : ***ikut kibar bendera* Hae tetep semangat ^^ gomawo sudah review ^^

**sweetyhaehyuk : **sukurlah kalau suka XD mianhae Ki gak update cepet T^T gomawo sudah review ^^

Nah, sudah dibales kan? ^^ mianhae kalau ada yang gak dibales -

Mind to review? ^^


	5. Chapter 4

'**Please, Come Back To Me'**

**Pair : Haehyuk! Slight : Hyohyuk, Kyumin**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Disclaimer : Haehyuk saling memiliki, Ki Cuma minjem nama XD**

**Warning! : Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Gaje, DLL**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

Annyeong! Ki kembali dengan chapter selanjutnya :D  
Kali ini Ki updatenya lamaaa banget, soalnya tugas numpuk T^T dan sekarang sekolah Ki dari pagi sampai sore, jadi mungkin Ki buatnya pas di sekolah, itupun kalo lagi bawa laptop.  
Jeongmal mianhae ne readers T^T, Ki bakal terus usaha update cepet ^^  
Ya sudah, kita langsung saja ^^

Happy Reading!  
.

.

.

Kini Donghae tengah terduduk sendiri di ruang tamu apartemennya. Sepertinya ia sedang sibuk melamun. Bayangan kejadian antara ia dan Hyukjae terus berputar di kepalanya.

"Aish! Jeongmal pabboya Lee Donghae! Apa yang kulakukan? Hyukkie bisa membenciku nanti!" teriak Donghae frustasi.

"Eh? Kemana Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae. Sepertinya Donghae tidak menyadari bahwa Hyukjae sudah masuk kamar dari tadi.

Akhirnya Donghae memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan Hyukjae. Sampai didepan pintu kamar Hyukjae, Donghae bingung mau membuka pintu itu atau tidak. Setelah berpikir cukup lama, Donghae memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu itu.

'Tok Tok'

"Hyukkie…bisa bicara sebentar?" ucap Donghae.

Hening, tidak ada sahutan dari dalam.

"Hyukkie…" ucap Donghae sambil mengetuk pintu itu lagi. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada sahutan dari dalam.

"Aku masuk ne.." ucap Donghae akhirnya.

'Krekk…'

"Hyukkie?" panggil Donghae saat memasuki kamar itu.

Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Di lihatnya sebuah gundukan dibalik selimut. Donghae yakin sekali bahwa itu adalah Hyukjae.

"Sudah tidur rupanya.." gumam Donghae sambil mendekati Hyukjae yang sedang tertidur.

Dilihatnya wajah Hyukjae yang tengah tertidur pulas. Wajah Hyukjae terlihat sangat imut di mata Donghae. Donghae tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Hyukjae.

"Good night Hyukkie…" ucap Donghae sambil mengecup pipi Hyukjae kemudian segera meninggalkan kamar itu dan beranjak tidur.  
.

.

.

Hyukjae terbangun saat merasakan sinar matahari menembus matanya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap imut dan duduk di atas ranjang.

Seketika wajahnya memerah mengingat kejadian antara ia dan Donghae semalam. Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Haish..pabboya Lee Hyukjae.." ucap Hyukjae.

Hyukjae segera mengambil handuk dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk menghilangkan fikiran anehnya.

Selesai mandi, Hyukjae memakai baju dan segera keluar kamar. Ia melihat keadaan apartemen Donghae yang sepi. Sepertinya Donghae belum bangun. Hyukjae memutuskan menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

**Hyukjae POV**

Aku membuka kulkas untuk mencari bahan. Setelah mendapatkannya. Aku memutuskan untuk memasak. Aku dilatih memasak oleh umma ku sejak kecil. Kata umma ku ia melatihku memasak agar aku bisa jadi istri yang baik suatu saat nanti -_-.

Saat sedang memasak, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Aku yakin sekali bahwa itu Donghae. Aku tidak mempedulikannya dan tetap fokus memasak.

"Sedang memasak Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae.

"Tentu saja, memangnya apa lagi?" tanyaku sedikit ketus. Entah mengapa aku bisa berbicara seketus itu.

Kudengar Donghae hanya menghela napas nya, ia berjalan ke arahku ke mudia memelukku dari belakang.

"Mau apa Hae?" tanyaku.

"Mianhae Hyukkie…" ucap Donghae penuh penyesalan.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku.

"Untuk yang semalam…aku tidak sengaja, jeongmal mianhae…" ucap Donghae lagi.

Aku hanya terdiam dan membalik badanku sehingga kini aku berhadapan dengannya.

"Ne..gwaenchana, lupakan saja ne.." ucapku sambil tersenyum, kulihat ia tersenyu balik ke arahku.

"Nah,cepat masak, aku lapar!" ucap Donghae kemudian segera menuju meja makan.

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi siap!" teriakku.

Setelah selesai, aku segera membawa masakanku ke meja makan.

"Yee..gomawo ne Hyukkie!" ucap Donghae girang. Sepertinya sifat kekanakannya muncul lagi.

"Cheonma, nah ayo makan!" kataku. Kami pun makan dengan perasaan senang. Dan sepertinya aku menyadari satu hal.

'_Aku kembali jatuh cinta pada seorang Lee Donghae…'_

**Hyukjae POV End**

Seorang yeoja tengah menatap geram layar laptop nya, semua kejadian dimulai dari Hyukjae berada di apartemen Donghae pada malam hari sampai mereka sarapan bersama. Dan tentu saja insiden ciuman antara Hyukjae dan Donghae juga diketahui oleh yeoja itu.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu oppa, tapi kau masih saja mendekati Hyukjae oppa, sepertinya tidak ada cara lain selain membunuhmu.." ucap yeoja itu geram.  
.

.

.

"Nah Hyukkie, ayo kuantar pulang" ucap Donghae pada Hyukjae yang tengah bersiap-siap untuk pulang karena hujannya sudah reda dari tadi.

"Aniya Hae, aku bisa pulang sendiri" tolak Hyukjae sambil memberikan gummy smile andalannya.

"Tidak ada penolakan, pokoknya kau harus pulang denganku. Kajja" ucap Donghae setelah itu ia menarik tangan Hyukjae begitu saja menuju lantai bawah.

"Yak Lee Donghae! Lepaskan aku! Appo!" teriak Hyukjae.

Seketika Donghae langsung berhenti menarik Hyukjae dan melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

"Mian Hyukkie..tapi kau harus pulang denganku" ucap Donghae cemberut.

"Arra..aku akan pulang denganmu, tapi kau tidak perlu menarikku seperti itu" jawab Hyukjae balas cemberut.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan menarikmu lagi. Kajja aku akan mengantarmu" ucap Donghae lalu mereka pergi bersama menuju lantai bawah.  
.

.

.

"Sudah kau persiapkan semuanya?" tanya seorang yeoja kepada namja yang bertubuh besar.

"Sudah, semuanya siap. Tinggal menunggu Donghae-ssi melewati daerah itu" ucap namja berbadan besar itu.

"Bagus…aku tunggu beritanya" ujar yeoja itu. Kemudian namja berbadan besar itu segera pergi.

"Kali ini akan ku pastikan Hyukjae oppa hanya milikku." Ucap yeoja itu sambil menyeringai.

**At Haehyuk's Side**

Selama perjalanan Donghae dan Hyukjae terus bercanda dalam mobil. Tak jarang terdengar suara tawa mereka dan ucapan kesal dari Hyukjae karen Donghae terus menggodanya.

"Oh ya Hyuk, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat.." ucap Donghae.

"Tempat apa itu Hae?" tanya Hyukjae penasaran.

"Nanti kau akan tau Hyukkie..bagaimana kau mau kan?" tanya Donghae sambil mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_nya.

"Aish jangan memandangku seperti itu. Arraseo…aku ikut" ucap Hyukjae akhirnya.

"Yeaay…gomawo nae Hyukkie" ucap Donghae dan memberi penekanan pada dua kata terakhir.

"Ya! Apa apaan itu! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu" kata Hyukjae kesal.

"Tapi sebentar lagi kau akan kembali padaku Hyukkie chagi~" goda Donghae.

"Aish…terserah" ucap Hyukjae pasrah. Ia sudah capek karen sedari tadin terus digoda oleh Donghae.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka pun sampai di sebuah bukit yang dipenuhi rerumputan dan bunga-bungan cantik di sekitarnya.

"Waah..lihat Hae, bagus sekali!" pekik Hyukjae senang.

Hyukjae berjalan menyusuri bukit itu, di sepanjang jalan, terlihat bunga mawar merah bertebaran. Juga pohon-pohon rindang yang terlihat sejuk.

Hyukjae dan Donghae pun duduk di sebuah bangku yang ada di bukit itu. Hyukjae masih sibuk mengagumi bukit itu sedangkan Donghae sibuk melihat wajah manis Hyukjae.

"Waah..dari mana kau tau ada tempat sebagus ini hae?" tanya Hyukjae masih dengan mata berbinar.

"Waktu itu aku pernah iseng berkeliling dan secara tak sengaja menemukan bukit ini" jawab Donghae.

"Oohh.." ucap Hyukjae sambil mengangguk. Setelah itu keduanya terdiam cukup lama.

"Hyukkie…" panggil Donghae setelah cukup lama.

"Ne Hae?" tanya Hyukkie.

"Kau mau kembali padaku?" tanya Donghae.

**Hyukjae POV**

Aku dan Donghae terdiam selama beberapa saat. Sepertinya kami saling tidak tau harus berkata apa.

"Hyukkie…" panggil Donghae akhirnya.

"Ne Hae?" tanyaku.

"Kau mau kembali padaku?" tanya Donghae.

"M-MWO?" tanyaku tidak percaya sambil membulatkan kedua mataku.

"Ne..kau mau kembali padaku?" tanya Donghae lagi.

Aku hanya terdiam, lidahku terasa kaku untuk bicara.

"Please come back to me, Hyukkie…" mohon Donghae sambil memegang tanganku.

"H-hae…"

"Saranghae Hyukkie, Jeongmal saranghae…" ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Kau tau? Rasanya sakit sekali saat kau memutuskanku waktu itu. Aku bahkan hampir tidak memiliki semangat hidup. Tapi akhirnya aku terus berjuang untuk mendapatkanmu kembali. Karena aku yakin seorang Lee Hyukjae hanya untuk seorang Lee Donghae" sambung Donghae panjang lebar. Tangannya masih memegang tanganku.

Aku tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin kembali pada Hae. Tapi…

"Bagaimana dengan Hyoyeon?" tanyaku.

Kali ini Donghae yang terdiam. Ia hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Semua terserah padamu, Hyukkie. Aku tidak akan memaksa" ucapnya dengan nada sedikit putus asa.

Aku kembali memikirkan keputusan yang tepat. Setelah berfikir cukup lama, akhirnya-

"Nado saranghae, Hae"

Kuputuskan untuk menerimanya.

"Mwo!?"

"Sekarang aku sadar, tidak peduli mau menjadi gay atau tidak. Aku hanya ingin menemukan kebahagiaanku bersama orang yang aku cintai. Dan aku menemukannya saat aku bersamamu Hae" ucapku sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kau yakin Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae ragu.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat mencintai Hae" ujarku mantap.

Kurasakan Donghae langsung memelukku erat. Aku sangat menikmati pelukan ini, sudah lama sejak terakhir aku berpelukan dengan Donghae. Aku balas memeluknya dan membenamkan wajahku di dadanya.

"Gomawo Hyukkie….saranghae" ucap Donghae sambil masih memelukku.

"Nado saranghae, Hae…" balasku.

Kami melepaskan pelukan kami dan saling menatap. Kulihat Donghae menatapku dalam sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau akan memutuskan Hyoyeon?" tanya Donghae.

"Ne, aku tidak mencintainya. Aku memintanya menjadi yeojachinguku hanya karena aku malu menjadi seorang gay" ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

Donghae tersenyum lagi dan hanya mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Sekarang kau sudah tau kan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan? Cinta tidak memandang apapun. Kau tidak perlu malu hanya karena kau menjadi seorang gay, Hyukkie.." ujar Donghae

"Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan balas menatap Donghae dalam.

"Tentu saja, sekarang aku tau apa yang terbaik untukku" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Donghae tidak membalas perkataanku. Ia malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Aku hanya menutup mata dan pasrah dengan yang akan Donghae lakukan.

Aku bisa merasakan nafas hangat Donghae saat hidung kami bersentuhan. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku masih tetap diam sambil memejamkan mata. Hingga-

CHU~

Kurasakan bibir Donghae telah menempel di bibirku. Kali ini Donghae memagut bibirku dengan lembut. Aku belum membalas ciumannya. Aku sedang ingin menikmati ciuman ini.

Setelah cukup puas akhirnya aku membalas ciuman Donghae. Kami hanya saling memagut dengan lembut. Tidak ada ciuman kasar yang penuh hawa nafsu. Yang ada hanya ciuman lembut dan penuh cinta serta kerinduan yang dalam (bagian ini sedikit lebai ya readers? *ditimpuk karena ngerusak suasana)

Aku memukul dada Donghae begitu merasa pasokan udaraku menipis. Donghae menuruti kemauanku dan melepaskan ciuman kami. Ia tersenyum lembut padaku dan menghapus saliva yang ada di sudut bibirku.

"Saranghae Hyukkie.." ucap Donghae lembut.

"Nado saranghae Hae.." balasku. Donghae hanya tersenyum dan mencium bibirku singkat.

"Sudah sore, kajja kita pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu" ujar Donghae saat melihat langit yang sudah bewarana kemerahan. Aku mengangguk dan pulang bersamanya.

.

.

.

"Nah Hae, aku masuk dulu. Gomawo atas tumpangannya" ucapku begitu kami sudah sampai didepan rumahku.

"Cheonma Hyukkie. Besok ketemu lagi ne" balas Donghae.

"Ne, bye Hae" aku segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Namun tanganku dicegat oleh Donghae.

"Waeyo Hae?" tanyaku.

"Poppoo~" pinta Donghae manja.

Seketika wajahku memerah mendengar perkataanya.

"Yak! dasar!" ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah.

"Wae? Kau _namjachinguku_jadi aku memiliki hak untuk menciummu kan?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah polos. Yang tentu saja dibuat-buat.

"Aish kau ini! Arraseo" ujarku pasrah.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya, dan Donghae memejamkan matanya. Saat sudah dekat-

"Hyukjae! Darimana saja kau?" teriak ummaku dari luar.

Aku segera menarik wajahku begitu mendengar suara ummaku. Dan Donghae cemberut berat karena tidak jadi mendapat ciuman dariku.

"N-ne umma! Aku masuk dulu ne Hae" ucapku dan langsung masuk ke rumah.

BLAM

"Eh…ada yang lupa" ucapku dan langsung membuka pintu itu lagi.

Aku berjalan ke arah Donghae yang sedang cemberut.

"Hehe…ada yang lupa buat _nae _fishy" ucapku sambil tersenyum kearah Donghae yang sedang cemberut.

CUP~

"Dah Hae!" ucapku sambil berlari masuk ke rumah dengan wajah yang memerah. Samar-samar bisa kulihat Donghae mengeluarkan senyumnya.

**Hyukjae POV End**

Donghae tersenyum senang sambil memandangi Hyukjae yang berlari ke rumahnya dengan wajah yang memerah. Dan senyumnya semakin melebar begitu mengingat apa yang terjadi antara dia dan Hyukjae di bukit tadi.

"Akhirnya…Lee Hyukjae milikku" gumam Donghae sambil tersenyum lebar.

Donghae pun menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumahnya. Jalanan itu sudah sangat sepi mengingat hari sudah malam. Sepanjang perjalanan Donghae terus memamerkan senyumnya sambil bersiul ria. Tanpa menyadari ada sebuah mobil yang melaju ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

CEKIIITT

JDAAAARRR!

Mobil itu pun menabrak mobil Donghae. Donghae terlempar dari mobilnya dan tergeletak dijalan dengan tubuh bersimbah darah.

"Hyukkie…" gumam Donghae sebelum akhirnya ia pingsan.

**At Hyukjae's Site**

"Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak" gumam Hyukjae.

"Paling hanya perasaanku saja" ucap Hyukjae kemudian kembali fokus pada komik yang dibacanya.

"Drrrtt…" tiba-tiba ponsel Hyukjae berdering.

Hyukjae menyudahi acara membaca komiknya lalu segera mengangakat telepon dari nomor tak dikenal tersebut.

"_Yeoboseyo_? _Apakah ini Lee Hyukjae?_" tanya suara dari seberang sana.

"Ne, saya Lee Hyukjae. Nuguseyo?" tanya Hyukjae.

_"Ah,ne..saya ingin memberitahukan bahwa Donghae-ssi mengalami kecelakaan. Sekarang ia ada di Seoul Hospital"_

Tiba-tiba saja Hyukjae menjatuhkan ponselnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Donghae…" gumam Hyukjae tidak percaya. Ia langsung menyambar jaketnya dan pergi menuju Seoul Hospital.  
.

.

.

"Eothokke? Apa semua berjalan lancar" tanya seorang yeoja.

"Tenang saja, Hyoyeon-ssi. Semua berjalan lancar"

"Hahaha…ini bayaranmu" yeoja itu -Hyoyeon- memberikan sebuah amplop cukup tebal kepada seorang namja di hadapannya.

"Gomawo atas kerjasamanya. Hyoyeon-ssi" ucap namja itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hyoyeon.

"Ini akibatnya kalau merebut Hyukjae oppa dariku. Lee Donghae…"

Tanpa Hyoyeon sadari ada seorang namja yang mengamatinya dari tadi. Namja itu akhirnya tau bahwa Hyoyeon sengaja menyuruh orang lain untuk mencelakakan Donghae.

"Semua akan terbongkar. Kim Hyoyeon…" gumam namja itu sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

"Hae…hikss..Donghae…" Hyukjae menangis sesenggukan didepan pintu kamar tempat Donghae dirawat.

Hyukjae tidak menyangka bahwa semua akan terjadi seperti ini. Hyukjae tidak ingin kehilangan Donghae lagi. Cukup sudah Hyukjae berpisah dari Donghae karena kebodohannya sendiri.

"Hyukkie!" teriak seorang namja.

"Minnie.." ucap Hyukjae. Hyukjae berlari ke arah Sungmin dan memeluknya erat.

"Minnie…Donghae…hiks" Hyukjae terisak dipelukan Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya mengelus punggungnya.

"Uljima hyung, aku yakin Donghae hyung pasti baik-baik saja" ucap Kyuhyun. Ternyata ada Kyuhyun bersama Sungmin.

"Tumben kau memanggil Donghae dengan sebutan 'hyung'" cibir Sungmin.

"Yak! Aku kan sedang mencoba untuk menjadi magnae yang baik" ucap Kyuhyun sambil cemberut.

Hyukjae dan Sungmin tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Hyukjae menghentikan tawanya dan menatap pintu ruang operasi dengan pandangan sendu.

'Aku harap kau cepat sadar Hae..bogoshippo' batin Hyukjae sambil tersenyum.

**To Be Continued….**

Setelah berminggu-minggu gak update *atau mungkin sebulan akhirnya Ki bisa update juga ^^  
Mianhae karena Ki updatenya lama setengah mati -_-  
Udah gitu mungkin alurnya cepet banget ._.  
Ki nulis fic ini ditengah jam pelajaran -_-  
Nah, Ki mengharapkan review dari chingudeul semua ^^  
Gomawo! ^^

**Saatnya membalas review ^^**

nyukkunyuk : kayaknya Hyo makin gencar ya -_- . Ini udah lanjut chingu, mianhae karna lama bnget. Thanks for review ^^

Jung Soo Kyung : Wah Ki juga gak tau #plaak wah,sukurlah kalau chingu suka. Cheonma :D Thanks for review ^^

skyMonkey3012 : heheh…selamat ^^' chingu suka ya? Bagus deh ^^ soalnya Ki sempet gak pede mau post fic ini. Ini udah lanjut, tpi mianhae lama T^T. Thanks fo review ^^

Aiyu Kie : Gak lama lagi kok, tenang aja. Thanks for review ^^

Guest : udah lanjuut ^^ . Thanks for review ^^

kyu501lover : Hyuk disini Ki buat nyesel *evilsmirk *ditabok Hyuk . Thanks for review ^^

harumisujatmiko : hahaha..sabar chingu XD . Thanks for review ^^

eunreal : ini udah lanjut chingu. Mianhae karena lama banget. Thanks for review ^^

kyukyu : udah lanjut ^^. Thanks for review ^^

Chwyn : abang ikan udah dari dulu mesum *dilempar Donghae . Hehe..Ki sengaja buat nanggung biar readers penasaran *digantung readers. Thanks for review ^^

Bunnyminimi Cloudsomnia : Kayaknya cengo tuh. Tadi Ki intipin *eh Hyukkie sekarang udah jujur kan :D. Thanks for review ^^

sweetyhaehyuk : Hae nggak bakal nyerah. Udah lanjut nih :D . Thanks for review ^^

anchofishy : iya, disitu hyo emang sengaja ngebuntutin haehyuk. Thanks for review ^^

ressijewelll : Hyuk masih benci sma hyo kok. Hyuk minta hyo jadi pacarnya cuma buat nutupin aib (?) nya Hyuk XD. Thanks for review ^^

Nah, sekali lagi jeongmal mianhae karena Ki update lama TT Ki bakal terus berusaha untuk melanjutkan fic ini sampai tamat.  
Ki membutuhkan dukungan dari readers semua ^^  
Kamsahamnida *bow

**Review Please? ^^**


	6. Chapter 5

**Please, Come Back To Me'**

**Pair : Haehyuk! Slight : Hyohyuk, Kyumin**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Disclaimer : Haehyuk saling memiliki, Ki Cuma minjem nama XD**

**Warning! : Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Gaje, DLL**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

Happy Reading!  
.

.

.

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu. Pintu operasi pun terbuka dan keluarlah dokter Kim. Dokter yang menangani Donghae. Hyukjae, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin segera menghampiri dokter itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Donghae?" tanya Hyukjae khawatir.

"Tenang saja, operasinya berjalan lancar. Donghae-ssi baik-baik saja, tapi dia belum sadar. Kami akan memindahkannya dulu ke ruang perawatan biasa. Baru kalian bisa melihatnya" ucap dokter Kim sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kamsahamnida dok" ucap Sungmin sambil membungkukan badan. Dokter Kim pun permisi menuju ruangannya.

"Sukurlah kalau Donghae baik-baik saja" kata Hyukjae dengan mata berbinar.

"Yah,kita hanya perlu menunggunya sadar" ucap Sungmin.

"Hyung, kau dan Kyu bisa pulang kalau mau. Gomawo sudah menemaniku" kata Hyukjae.

"Cheonma Hyuk, kalau begitu kami pulang dulu, kalau ada berita tentang Donghae segera hubungi kami"

"Ne hyung" ucap Hyukjae sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Kini Hyukjae sedang duduk di sebelah ranjang Donghae. Donghae sudah dipindahkan ke kamar rumah sakit biasa.

"Hae…bogoshippo" ucap Hyukjae pada Donghae yang masih belum sadar. Seolah Donghae dapat mendengar suara Hyukjae.

"Kapan kau sadar kembali hm? Padahal baru saja kita kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi kenapa harus begini…" ucap Hyukjae lirih. Air mata menetes dari matanya.

"Cepat sadar ne, aku ingin kita seperti dulu lagi" ucap Hyukjae lagi sambil tersenyum sendu ke arah Donghae.

'krekk..'

"Annyeong oppa" sapa seorang yeoja.

"H-hyoyeon?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Ne oppa, ini aku" ucap Hyoyeon dengan senyum manis yang dibuat-buat.

"Kenapa kau tau aku ada disini?" tanya Hyukjae lagi.

"Aku mendengar berita bahwa Donghae oppa kecelakaan. Dan katanya oppa sedang menemani Donghae oppa di rumah sakit. Makanya kuputuskan untuk ke sini" jawab Hyoyeon.

"Oohh…" ucap Hyukjae sekenanya dan kembali menatap Donghae.

"Aku turut prihatin atas apa yang terjadi pada Donghae oppa" ucap Hyoyeon. Hyukjae yang membelakangi Hyoyeon tidak menyadari bahwa yeoja itu mengeluarkan seringaian nya.

"Ne, gomawo sudah mau peduli" ucap Hyukjae datar.

Tiba-tiba, Hyukjae teringat satu hal.

"Hyoyeon..ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu" kata Hyukjae sambil menatap Hyoyeon.

"Apa itu oppa?" tanya Hyoyeon.

"Kita tidak bisa membicarakannya di sini. Ikut denganku" Hyukjae menyeret Hyoyeon menuju taman rumah sakit.

.

.

Sesampainya di taman rumah sakit. Hyukjae dan Hyoyeon duduk di sebuah bangku yang ada di taman itu.

"Apa yang ingin oppa bicarakan? Tanya Hyoyeon.

"Aku ingin memutuskan hubungan kita" ucap Hyukjae datar tanpa menatap Hyoyeon.

"Mwo? Waeyo?" tanya Hyoyeon tidak percaya.

"Aku sudah kembali pada Donghae" ucap Hyukjae masih dengan tidak menatap Hyoyeon.

"Oppa mencintai Donghae oppa?" tanya Hyoyeon.

"Ne, aku mencintainya"

"Oppa dulu pernah bilang padaku bahwa oppa bukanlah seorang gay"

"Ne,tapi itu dulu. Sekarang aku menyadari bahwa aku mencintai Donghae. Dan aku tidak peduli lagi pada statusku yang seorang gay. Selama ini aku juga memintamu menjadi yeojachinguku hanya karena aku malu menjadi seorang gay" jawab Hyukjae dingin.

"Jadi kau hanya memanfaatkan ku oppa? Kau tidak mencintaiku?" tanya Hyoyeon.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Aku tidak mencintaimu. Aku bahkan membencimu" jawab Hyukjae.

"Kau…" ucap Hyoyeon geram sambil berdiri "Aku tidak akan pernah merelakanmu dengan Donghae oppa!" ucapnya lagi.

"Terserah kau saja, aku tidak peduli. Apapun yang akan kau lakukan. Aku akan tetap mencintai Donghae" kali ini Hyukjae menatap Hyoyeon dengan tatapan tajam.

"Sekarang , bisakah kau pergi dan jangan pernah menggangguku dan Donghae lagi? Aku tidak segan-segan melakukan hal yang diluar dugaan bila kau menganggu kami lagi" ucap Hyukjae dan setelah itu ia langsung meninggalkan Hyoyeon sendiri di taman itu.

**Donghae POV**

Aku membuka mataku ketika mencium bau obat-obatan. Kulihat aku sedang berada di ruangan serba putih.

"Dimana aku?" gumamku.

Kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Seingatku aku sedang berada dalam mobil. Kemudian aku ditabrak hingga terlempar dan pingsan.

Ah iya, aku pingsan karena kecelakaan.

"Hae….kau sudah sadar" ucap sebuah suara. Tunggu, itukan suara Hyukkie.

"Hyukkie.." aku tersenyum begitu melihat namjachinguku berada di sebelahku.

Seketika pula Hyukkie langsung memelukku.

"Hae…akhirnya kau sadar..hiks.." Hyukkie memelukku sambil menangis.

"Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan Hyuk?" tanyaku sambil melepaskan pelukan kami dan menghapus air matanya dengan lembut.

"2 hari…aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu" jawab Hyukjae sambil menyentuh tanganku yang sedang menangkup wajahnya.

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja kan? Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Hyukkie"

Aku menarik wajahnya mendekat ke arahku. Berniat untuk menciumnya. Hyukkie hanya diam sambil memejamkan matanya. Begitu wajah kami sudah dekat-

"EHEM!"

Hyukkie segera menarik wajahnya begitu mendengar deheman seseorang.

"Mi-mian.." ucap Hyukkie.

"Yah kau evil magnae. Merusak suasana saja" ujarku tidak terima pada Kyuhyun yang sejak kapan bisa ada di situ.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin di anggap patung di sini, iya kan Minnie chagi?" jawab Kyuhyun manja pada Sungmin hyung. Dasar.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu merusak suasana, Kyu" ucap Sungmin hyung sambil mengelus kepala Kyuhyun.

Hyukkie tertawa melihat Kyuhyun yang cemberut karena Sungmin hyung. Aish..aku merindukan senyuman itu.

"Akhirnya kau sadar Hae. Hyukkie sangat mencemaskanmu loh.." goda Sungmin hyung pada Hyukkie.

"Ya hyung!" ucap Hyukkie dengan wajah memerah. Aku terkekeh melihatnya.

"Hyukkie chagi merindukan ku eoh?" sekarang aku yang menggoda Hyukkie.

"Aish..Hae sama saja dengan Sungmin hyung" Ujar Hyukkie sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Membuatku ingin 'memakannya' sekarang juga.

"Hyukkie hyung…sepertinya ada yang menatapmu dengan pandangan 'lapar' "sepertinya Kyuhyun menyadari pandanganku pada Hyukkie.

"Sudahlah Hae, kau baru sadar. Tapi sudah berpikir hal yang macam-macam" Sungmin hyung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Habis Hyukkie terlalu menggoda" aku tersenyum lebar melihat wajah Hyukkie yang memerah.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hyung hanya menggelangkan kepala mereka.

"Sepertinya sudah sore. Hyuk, Hae. Kami pulang dulu ne, kalau ada apa-apa. Telpon saja." Ucap Sungmin hyun sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Ne hyung, Kyu. Gomawo sudah mau menjenguk ku" ujarku.

"Ne hyung. Annyeong" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hyung keluar dari kamar rawat. Sekarang hanya ada aku dan Hyukkie.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Hae? Ada yang sakit?" Hyukkie menatapku khawatir.

"Gwenchana Hyuk. Aku tidak apa-apa" ucapku sambil tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Kau menyetir dengan benar kan Hae? Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini?" Hyukkie melihat bekas luka di tanganku.

" Aku sedikit melamun karena memikirkan wajah manismu itu" goda Donghae. Lagi-lagi Donghae membuat wajah Hyukjae memerah.

"Aish…hanya karena itu?" tanya Hyukjae sedikit tidak percaya.

"Ani, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah mobil yang menabrakku. Sepertinya mobil itu menabrakku secara sengaja" ucap Donghae sambil mengehla napas.

"Jeongmal?" tanya Hyukjae lagi.

"Ne, aku tidak yakin kecelakaan itu terjadi secara tidak sengaja" ujar Donghae lagi.

"Apa ada seseorang yang berusaha untuk mencelakaimu Hae?" Hyukjae menatap Donghae sendu.

"Entahlah, kurasa sebelumnya aku tidak memiliki musuh" ucap Donghae sambil berpikir.

"Sebaiknya lupakan dulu soal kecelakaan itu. Kau istirahat dulu ne Hae" Hyukjae tersenyum manis pada Donghae.

"Ne baby…tapi jangan kemana-mana. Temani aku disini" ucap Donghae manja.

"Aish, kau ini manja sekali" Hyukjae sedikit memerah saat Donghae memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'baby'

"Aku cuma mau tidur kalau ada Hyukkie baby.."

"Baiklah…tidurlah, aku tetap disini" ucap Hyukjae sambil mengelus rambut Donghae.

Mereka pun terlelap berdua dengan damai di kamar rumah sakit itu.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah. Hyukjae berjalan dikoridor sekolah yang ramai itu. Donghae masih belum diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Hyukjae berjanji kepada Donghae akan menjenguknya saat pulang sekolah nanti.

"Hyukjae!"

Hyukjae menoleh saat ada suara yang memanggilnya.

"Yesung hyung? Ada apa?"

"Ikut aku!" tiba-tiba Yesung menyeret paksa Hyukjae.

"YA! Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Hyukjae sambil mengimbangi langkah Yesung.

"Ke suatu tempat…kau akan tau nanti" jawab Yesung dengan wajah serius.

Hyukjae hanya diam dan pasrah dengan Yesung yang menyeretnya ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

"Untuk apa kita ke tempat ini hyung?" tanya Hyukjae saat Yesung membawanya ke gudang sekolah yang sudah lama tidak dipakai.

"Uhuk..uhuk..aish aku keluar saja!" Hyukjae mencoba keluar tapi ditahan oleh Yesung.

"Ini sesuatu yang penting Hyuk, jangan pergi dulu" ucap Yesung memelas

"Ne.." ucap Hyukjae lemas.

Mereka memasuki gudang itu lebih dalam.

"Loh? Wookie? Minnie? Kyu… Kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanya Hyukjae heran saat melihat sahabatnya juga berada di gudang itu.

"Ada hal yang ingin kami sampaikan Hyukkie hyung" ucap Kyuhyun dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Mwoya?" tanya Hyukjae penasaran.

"Kami sudah tau siapa orang yang sengaja ingin mencelakakan Donghae" ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum puas.

"Ne, Yesung hyung melihat orang itu meminta orang suruhannya untuk mencelakakan Donghae hyung" tambah Ryeowook.

"Jeongmal!? Beritahu aku siapa dia!" ucap Hyukjae tidak sabar.

"Orang itu adalah…"

"Kim Hyoyeon…" jawab mereka bersama sambil menunjuk seorang yeoja yang sedang duduk di kursi. Tangan dan kakinya terikat.

"MWO!? Hyoyeon!?" Hyukjae menatap Hyoyeon tak percaya. Sedangkan Hyoyeon hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Dengan geram Hyukjae menghampiri Hyoyeon.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan semua ini hah! Kau tega mencelakakan Donghae sampai ia terluka parah!" teriak Hyukjae keras.

"Aku melakukan itu..karena aku tidak mau oppa direbut oleh Hyukjae oppa.." jawab Hyoyeon sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hyukjae datar.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau harus mencelakakan Donghae kan?! Kau pasti ingin membunuhnya!"

"Aku memang ingin membunuhnya"

"Kau…" Hyukjae geram dan bersiap menampar Hyoyeon. Namun tangannya ditahan oleh Ryeowook.

"Sudahlah hyung…bagaimana pun juga Hyoyeon-ssi adalah yeoja.." ucap Ryeowook memelas.

"Kalau dia bukan yeoja. Sudah ku habisi dia" Hyukjae menurunkan jadi memukul Hyoyeon.

"Aku ingin yeoja ini pergi dari hadapanku..aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi.." Hyukjae pun terduduk dan menangis.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung segera membawa pergi Hyoyeon dari hadapan Hyukjae. Kita doakan saja nasib Hyoyeon setelah ini :P

"Sudahlah Hyukkie.." hibur Sungmin sambil mengelus punggung Hyukkie.

"Ne hyung" ucap Hyukjae sambil tersenyum.

Tidak lama kemudian Kyuhyun dan Yesung sudah kembali.

"Kalian apakan Hyoyeon?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Kami gantung di tiang bendera" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai. Hyukjae, Ryeowook, dan Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan Yesung dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Mwo? Yang benar saja!"

"Kami tidak bercanda" jawab Yesung santai.

"Kalian bisa dipanggil Kepala Sekolah karena perbuatan kalian"

"Kami tinggal bilang saja kalu Hyoyeon kami gantung karena sudah mau mencelakakan Donghae hyung. Jadi Hyoyeon bisa dibawa ke kantor polisi" ucap Kyuhyun masih sambil menyeringai.

"Aigoo…kalian" Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bel sudah berbunyi. Ayo ke kelas" ujar Sungmin saat mendengar suara bel tanda jam pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wah readers pada ngamuk -_- Ya udah deh lanjutin lagi..

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Hyukjae langsung pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menemui namjachingunya. Lee Donghae.

'krieet..'

"Donghae, aku da- nuguya?" tanya Hyukjae heran.

Ternyata Donghae sedang berbincang dengan seorang yeoja yang tidak Hyukjae kenal. Yeoja berambut pirang sepunggung itu terlihat manis dan cantik.

"Ah Hyukkie. Kau sudah pulang.." ucap Donghae "Perkenalkan, ini Jessica. Teman sekelasku" ujar Donghae lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Annyeong, Jung Jessica imnida" ucap Jessica sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Hyukjae.

"Lee Hyukjae imnida" Hyukjae membalas uluran tangan Jessica.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang ne oppa. Ada yang harus aku kerjakan" pamit Jessica.

"Ne, hati-hati dijalan Sica" balas Donghae. Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar Donghae memanggil Jessica dengan panggilan yang cukup manis.

"Ne oppa, annyeong" Jessica pun menutup pintu.

Kini hanya ada Hyukjae dan Donghae di ruangan itu.

"Hyukkie..waeyo?" tanya Donghae menyadarkan Hyukjae yang sedang melamun.

"Ah..gwaenchana Hae"

"Oohh…ya sudah" ucap Donghae.

"Hae.."

"Ne, Hyukkie?"

"Kau akrab sekali ne dengan Jessica?"

"Ne, kami sudah menjadi sahabat sejak pertama kali masuk SMA" jawab Donghae.

"Oohh.." jawab Hyukjae datar.

Sebenarnya Hyukjae sedikit tidak suka melihat kedekatan Donghae dan Jessica yang bisa dibilang cukup akrab. Dan dilihat dari tingkah Jessica. Sepertinya yeoja itu menyukai Donghae.

"Hyukkie? Hyukkie!"

Hyukjae tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara Donghae.

"Ah,ne Hae?"

"Gwaenchanayo?"

"Gwaenchana Hae" jawab Hyukjae sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ah Hae, ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu"

"Apa itu Hyukkie?"

"Aku sudah tau siapa orang yang sengaja mencelakakanmu"

"Jinjja? Nuguya?" tanya Donghae.

"Dia.." Hyukjae menghela napas " Hyoyeon.."

Donghae terdiam sesaat, kemudia berkata "Sudah kuduga"

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Hyoyeon pernah mengancamku akan menghancurkan ku bila aku tidak menjauhimu..kukira ia hanya bercanda..ternyata ia serius.." ujar Donghae.

"Hyoyeon tidak pernah main main dengan ucapannya Hae" ucap Hyukjae sambil menghampiri Donghae. " Ya sudah,tidurlah dulu Hae" ucap Hyukkie sambil tersenyum.

"Ne Hyukkie" balas Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Nice Dream Hae" ucap Hyukjae sambil mencium bibir Donghae.

"I Love You, Hyukkie"

"I Love You Too, Hae.."

.

.

**To Be Continued…**

Hyahaha..gimana chap ini? XD

Bagus atau tambah jelek? -_-

Sekarang sudah ketahuan siapa yang liat aksi Hyoyeon dalam mencelakakan haeppa…

Dan itu adalah Yesung Oppa! *kibar bendera yesung (?)

Bagi yang sudah baca, silahkan memberikan jejak review~ ^^

Nah! Kali ini Ki minta maaf banget karena gak bisa bales review dari readers semua T^T  
Nanti chap depan Ki usahakan bales kok ^^

Oke…segitu aja ^^  
Ki minta dukungan dari reader untuk melanjutkan fic ini ^^

Annyeong ^_^


	7. Chapter 6 (Last Chap)

**Please, Come Back To Me'**

**Pair : Haehyuk! Slight : Hyohyuk, Kyumin**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Disclaimer : Haehyuk saling memiliki, Ki Cuma minjem nama XD**

**Warning! : Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Typo(s), Gaje, DLL**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa lama di rawat di rumah sakit, akhirnya Donghae diizinkan untuk pulang. Hyukjae membantu Donghae membereskan bajunya selama di rumah sakit dan mengantar Donghae pulang ke rumahnya.

"Akhirnya sampai juga" ujar Hyukjae lalu duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tengah.

"Sepertinya kau lelah, Hyukkie" ucap Donghae sambil mendatangi Hyukjae.

"Ani Hae, tapi aku lega karena kau akhirnya diperbolehkan pulang" ucap Hyukjae sambil tersenyum.

"Yap, aku cepat sembuh karenamu" ucapan Donghae berhasil membuat pipi Hyukjae merona.

"Kau ini Hae…berhentilah menggombal" ujar Hyukkie sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak menggombal Hyukkie…dan kau manis sekali" Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hyukjae, berniat menciumnya. Hyukjae hanya diam dan menunggu bibir mereka saling bertautan.

Tapi, saat jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat, Hyukjae mendorong Donghae.

"Hyukkie..waeyo?" tanya Donghae. Sebenarnya ia sedikit kesal karena tidak berhasil mencuri ciuman dari pemuda manis itu.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu…" ucap Hyukjae serius pada Donghae.

"Ingin bertanya apa hm?" tanya Donghae sambil mengelus pipi Hyukjae.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Jessica?" pertanyaan Hyukjae membuat Donghae menghentikan kegiatannya –mengelus pipi Hyukjae-.

"Hyukkie baby cemburu eoh?" goda Donghae.

"Lee Donghae, aku serius" ucapan Hyukjae sukses membuat Donghae bungkam seketika. Hyukjae memang tidak bisa diajak bercanda saat ia lagi serius.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, ia hanya teman sekelasku…" jawab Donghae berusaha menenangkan Hyukjae yang sepertinya cemburu.

"Tapi kau terlihat dekat sekali dengannya" ucap Hyukjae sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Dan itu membuat Donghae tidak tahan dan langsung mengecup bibir Hyukjae sekilas.

"Kami berdua hanya sekedar teman, Hyukkie…percayalah padaku" ujar Donghae berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Jeongmal?" tanya Hyukjae dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ne,chagi.." Donghae meraih Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

"Hyaaa eonnie! Bogoshippo~" teriak seorang yeoja.

"Ne..nado bogoshippo Hyoyeon" Ujar yeoja satu lagi yang disapa oleh yeoja pertama –Hyoyeon-

"Aish..aku merindukanmu Jessica eonnie! Walau satu sekolah, tapi rasanya susah sekali kalau ingin bertemu" ucap Hyoyeon pada saudara sepupunya, Jessica.

"Ahaha..kau benar..bagaimana kabarmu hm? Kau pernah bilang padaku kau sudah memiliki namjachingu, bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya?" tanya Jessica pada Hyoyeon.

Mendengar pertanyaa Jessica, Hyoyeon diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Loh? Waeyo Yeon? Kalau ada apa-apa ceritalah denganku" ucap Jessica sambil merangkul Hyoyeon.

"Aku…sudah tidak lagi bersama namja itu" jawab Hyoyeon sambil mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa kau sudah tidak lagi bersamanya?" tanya Jessica lagi.

"Ternyata…namja itu mau berpacaran denganku hanya karena ingin menutupi statusnya yang seorang gay" jawab Hyoyeon sambil menahan tangis.

"Omo..aku tidak menyangka ada namja seperti itu! Siapa namanya, Hyoyeon?" tanya Jessica (lagi).

"Namanya Lee Hyukjae…" ucap Hyoyeon. Jessica nampak berpikir setelah mendengar jawaban Hyoyeon.

" Lee Hyukjae, rasanya pernah dengar…" gumam Jessica, namun sedetik kemudian yeoja itu membulatkan matanya "Tunggu, jangan bilang yang kau maksud adalah Lee Hyukjae namjachingunya Donghae Oppa?" tanya Jessica memastikan.

Hyoyeon menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Haahhh…" Jessica menghela nafas berat. Yeoja itu tidak menyangka akan jadi serumit ini "Kau tau, sejujurnya aku juga menyukai Donghae oppa.." dan ucapan Jessica membuat Hyoyeon kaget setengah mati.

"Jeongmal?" tanya Hyoyeon memastikan, Jessica hanya mengangguk lemas.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita berjuang bersama! Aku bisa mendapatkan Hyukjae oppa sedangkan eonnie bisa mendapatkan Donghae oppa!" ucap Hyoyeon berapi-api. Namun, Jessica menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, walaupun aku menyukai Donghae oppa, tapi aku juga tidak ingin merusak hubungannya dengan Hyukjae oppa.."

"Mwo? Kenapa begitu?" tanya Hyoyeon.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku menjenguk Donghae oppa di rumah sakit. Disana aku juga bertemu dengan Hyukjae oppa.." Jessica diam sejenak sembari menatap langit "Tapi aku merasakan cinta yang sangat besar di antara mereka berdua…dan aku yakin siapapun tidak dapat memisahkan mereka.."

Hyoyeon terdiam mendengar jawaban Jessica.

"Pada saat itu aku sadar, cinta memang tidak harus memiliki, lagipula kalau aku ingin Donghae oppa bahagia, cara terbaik adalah merelakannya bersama Hyukjae oppa.."

"Aku yakin kau juga ingin Hyukjae oppa bahagia, Yeon. Tapi bila Hyukjae oppa tidak bahagia denganmu. Itu berarti kau harus merelakan Hyukjae oppa bersama orang yang ia cintai" ucap Jessica lagi sambil menatap Hyoyeon.

Hyoyeon masih diam, yeoja itu menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara isakan, sepertinya Hyoyeon tengah menangis.

"Mungkin kau benar eonnie.." perlahan, Hyoyeon mengangkat kepalanya "Mungkin memang itulah cara yang terbaik" ucap Hyoyeon sambil tersenyum menatap Jessica.

Jessica memeluk Hyoyeon dengan erat.

"Aku yakin kita bisa melewati ini" gumam Jessica. Hyoyeon tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Jessica.

.

.

.

Hari ini Donghae telah bersiap untuk sekolah kembali. Donghae mengendarai motornya menuju rumah Hyukjae, berniat untuk menjemputnya. Karena mobil Donghae sedang diperbaiki usai kecelakaan, mau tidak mau Donghae harus membawa motor sampai mobilnya bisa dipakai lagi. Sesampainya di rumah Hyukjae, Donghae segera turun dan mengetuk pintu.

Tok Tok Tok

Cklekk

"Annyeong ahjumma" sapa Donghae sopan pada yeoja paruh baya yang ada dihadapannya. Yeoja itu adalah eomma Hyukjae.

"Ah, Donghae, sudah lama kau tidak kesini. Aku sudah tau berita kecelakaanmu dari Hyukjae, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya eomma Hyukjae pada Donghae.

"Saya baik-baik saja ahjumma, keadaan saya sudah membaik" jawab Donghae.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, oh ya, kau ingin mencari Hyukjae?" tanya eomma Hyukjae lagi.

"Ne ahjumma, Hyukkie ada?" tanya Donghae.

"Dia ada, tapi masih tidur. Sudah dibangunkan dari tadi tapi tidak bangun-bangun" jawab eomma Hyukjae sambil menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat kelakuan anaknya yang susah dibangunkan.

"Kalau begitu, biar saya yang 'membangunkan' dia ahjumma" tawar Donghae.

"Ya sudah, mohon bantuannya ya" pinta eomma Hyukjae sambil mempersilahkan Donghae masuk.

Donghae segera memasuki kamar Hyukjae. Dilihatnya namjachingu nya itu sedang tertidur pulas.

"Hyukkie…ayo chagi, nanti kau kesiangan" ujar Donghae sambil menggoyangkan bahu Hyukjae.

"Euurrrmmm…. Lima menit lagi eomma.." ucap Hyukjae lalu kembali memeluk gulingnya dan tertidur.

Donghae hanya tertawa geli mendengar ucapan Hyukjae. Tiba-tiba Donghae mendapat akal untuk membangunkan Hyukjae. Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hyukjae dan melumat bibir mungil itu.

"Emmhhh…" lenguh Hyukjae pelan. Donghae masih terus melumat bibir Hyukjae.

Perlahan-lahan Hyukjae membuka matanya. Matanya langsung membulat saat tahu siapa yang menciumnya, dengan segera didorongnya tubuh Donghae.

"Haahhh..haah.. yah! Kau ingin membunuhku eoh?" tanya Hyukjae pada Donghae.

"Aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu, cepat mandi dan bersiap" ucap Donghae dan langsung keluar dari kamar Hyukjae. Tanpa Hyukjae sadari Donghae mengeluarkan senyum mesumnya.

"Aish! Dasar" gumam Hyukjae lalu ia segera menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Hyukjae dan Donghae segera memasuki kelas mereka. Namu di tengah jalan, mereka bertemu Hyoyeon.

"Annyeong Hyukjae oppa, Donghae oppa" sapa Hyoyeon sambil menampakkan senyuman nya.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Hyukjae dingin.

"Aku ingin menawari kalian makan di restoran bersamaku dan Jessica eonnie, tenang saja, kami akan mentraktir kalian. Sebagai permintaan maaf karena aku telah mengganggu hubungan kalian. Bagaimana?" tawar Hyoyeon.

Donghae dan Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya. Mengapa Hyoyeon tiba-tiba jadi seperti ini?

"Emmm…boleh saja" jawab Donghae.

Hyukjae melotot mendengar jawaban Donghae.

"Bagus! kalau begitu jam 7 di Coffee Café ya, Annyeong" ucap Hyoyeon lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Haehyuk.

"Hae! Kenapa kau terima tawaran dia?" tanya Hyukjae sebal.

"Memang nya kenapa? Lagian itu sebagai tanda permintaan maafnya"

"Tapi aku takut ia punya rencana buruk terhadap kita!"

"Kalau hal itu terjadi, aku pasti akan melindungimu, Hyukkie baby"

Eunhyuk hanya menunduk mendengar ucapan Donghae, wajahnya memerah sekarang.

"Ayo jalan, ku antar kau ke kelasmu dulu ya!" ucap Donghae lalu menarik tangan Hyukjae.

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Ting Tong

Bel istirahat berbunyi diiringi dengan teriakan kesenangan dari para murid. Sebagian murid memilih ke kantin, perpustakaan, atau ke taman belakang sekolah. Dan saat ini namja manis kita yaitu Lee Hyukjae sedang berjalan menuju kantin bersama namjachingunya, Lee Donghae.

Saat sedang asyik menyantap makanan mereka sambil bercanda dikantin, tiba-tiba dua orang yeoja mendatangi mereka.

"Annyeong Donghae oppa, Hyukjae oppa" sapa salah seorang yeoja.

"Jessica? Hyoyeon? Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Donghae pada yeoja yang ternyata adalah Jessica dan Hyoyeon.

"Ah, mian, tapi apa kami bisa pinjam Donghae oppa sebentar, Hyukjae oppa?" tanya Hyoyeon pada Hyukjae.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Sebuah urusan yang penting, tenang saja, kami tidak akan menyakiti Donghae oppa" ujar Jessica meyakinkan Hyukjae.

"Terserah Donghae" jawab Hyukjae pada akhirnya.

"Ya sudah, aku ikut kalian" putus Donghae "Tunggu aku Hyukkie" ucap Donghae sebelum ia serta Jessica dan Hyoyeon menghilang dari balik pintu.

Hyukjae menatap kepergian mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa yang akan mereka bicarakan?"

.

.

.

"Untuk apa kalian membawaku ke sini?" tanya Donghae saat tahu bahwa dirinya dibawa menuju taman belakang sekolah.

"Ada yang ingin kami tanyakan, dan oppa harus jawab dengan jujur"

"Baiklah, kalian ingin menanyakan apa?" tanya Donghae.

"Oppa sebenarnya ingin melamar Hyukjae oppa kan?" tanya Hyoyeon dengan seringaian nya.

"M-MWO?! Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu akan hal itu?" tanya Donghae shock.

"Dari cara oppa menatap Hyukjae oppa saja kami sudah tahu, mungkin Hyukjae oppa yang terlalu polos sehingga ia tidak menyadari tatapan itu" ucap Jessica.

"Ne, aku ingin melamar Hyukkie tapi…"

"Sudah, tenang saja, kami akan membantu oppa" ucao Hyoyeon.

Donghae menatap Jessica dan Hyoyeon dengan pandangan tidak percaya "Jinjjayo?" tanya Donghae.

"Ne, dan jangan menatap kami dengan pandangan seperti itu oppa" ucap Jessica yang risih dengan pandangan Donghae yang berlebihan.

Donghae langsung merubah ekspresinya menjadi cool.

"Bagaimana cara kalian membantuku?" tanya Donghae.

Jessica dan Hyoyeon menyeringai " Yang akan kita lakukan adalah…."

.

.

.

**SEOUL, 07.00 pm KST**

"Aish! Kemana ikan cucut itu? Lama sekali!" gerutu Hyukjae. Tadi sepulang sekolah Donghae bilang bahwa ia akan menjemput Hyukjae untuk pergi bersama ketempat yang mereka janjikan dengan Hyoyeon dan Jessica. Tapi sampai sekarang penggemar ikan itu belum datang juga.

"Apa aku pergi sendiri saja?" tanya Hyukjae pada dirinya sendiri. Saat sedang sibuk berpikir, tiba-tiba sebuah motor berhenti didepannya.

"Hei Hyukkie, mianhae aku lama" ucap Donghae sambil melepas helm nya.

"Ya! Kau dari mana saja!?" tanya Hyukjae sebal.

"Tadi ada 'urusan' sebentar..Hyukkie jangan marah ya..ini aku bawa susu stroberi untukmu" ucap Donghae sambil memberikan sekotak susu strawberry pada Hyukjae. Mata Hyukjae langsung berbinar, rasa marahnya pada Donghae langsug hilang entah kemana.

"Huaaahhh! Gomawo Hae!" Hyukjae menerima kotak susu itu dengan senang hati. "Kajja kita berangkat!" ujar Donghae. Hyukjae segera duduk dibelakang Donghae dan Donghae mulai menjalankan motornya.

Sesampainya mereka di Coffee Café , mereka segera memasuki café itu dan menemukan Hyoyeon dan Jessica sedang duduk di pojok ruangan, Hyukjae dan Donghae menghampiri mereka.

"Mianhae, kami terlambat datang, ini semua karena ikan satu ini" ucap Hyukjae sambil duduk di kursi, sedangkan orang yang dibicarakan Hyukjae hanya cemberut.

"Gwaenchana, kami juga baru datang" ucap Jessica.

Setelah Donghae, Hyukjae , Jessica, dan Hyoyeon memesan makanan. Mereka menunggu pesanan datang sambil mengobrol. Tak lama kemudian, makanan yang mereka pesan pun datang. Mereka langsung menghabisakn makanan tersebut.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita ke taman setelah ini?" usul Jessica.

"Hmm..boleh juga, bagaimana Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae.

"Boleh saja" jawab Hyujae sambil melahap kue strawberry nya.

Setelah mereka menghabiskan makanan mereka, Hyoyeon dan Jessica segera membayar dikasir. Setelah itu mereka pun pergi menuju taman.

.

.

.

"Hae, kemana Jessica dan Hyoyeon?" tanya Hyukjae setelah mereka sampai ditaman.

Hyukjae dan Donghae tidak pergi bersama Hyoyeon dan Jessica. Hyukjae dan Donghae pergi dengan motor Donghae, sedangkan Hyoyeon dan Jessica memakai mobil mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu, Hyukkie. Lebih baik kita tunggu mereka di taman" usul Donghae dan di sambut anggukan oleh Hyukjae.

Mereka berdua pun memasuki taman itu. Taman itu terlihat sangat indah, banyak bunga yang bermekaran di sekitarnya, di sana juga ada sebuah danau yang cukup luas. Dan taman itu tidaklah gelap karena ada beberapa lampu yang di pasang disana.

"Waahh..taman nya bagus" kagum Hyukjae sambil mengitari taman itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggang nya.

"Kau suka?" bisik Donghae di telinga Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Donghae membalik tubuh Hyukjae sehingga Hyukjae menghadap ke arahnya. Tanpa di duga, Donghae berlutut di hadapan Hyukjae. Tiba-tiba sebuah musik merdu terdengar entah dari mana.

"Hae! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hyukjae bingung.

"Hyukkie… kau tahu, sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan hal ini pada mu" ucap Donghae tidak jelas dengan posisi masih berlutut di hadapan Hyukjae.

"Kalau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, setidaknya jangan sambil berlutut seperti ini" ucap Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie…" Donghae memberi jeda sebentar.

"_Would you marry me?"_

Hyukjae benar-benar shock dengan apa yang di katakan Donghae, ia tidak pernah menyangka Donghae akan melamar nya sepert saat ini.

"H-Hae…kau..serius?" tanya Hyukjae tidak percaya.

"Aku serius, Hyukkie" Donghae merogoh saku celana nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak, Donghae mebuka kotak itu. Terlihat dua cincin berwarna perak di dalam kotak itu.

"Jadi…kau ingin menikah denganku?" tanya Donghae.

"T-tapi Hae.." Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kita masih sekolah.."

Donghae hanya tersenyum lembut "Aku akan menikahimu setelah kita tamat SMA"

Hyukjae diam. Nampak nya namja manis ini sedang berpikir.

"_I…I do…" _

Donghae langsung tersenyum lebar. Ia sangat bahagia karena Hyukjae menerima lamaran nya. Donghae segera bangkit dan memeluk Hyukjae.

"Gomawo Hyukkie… jeongmal gomawo" gumam Donghae sambil masih memeluk Hyukjae.

Hyukjae hanya diam dalam pelukan Donghae, namun bibirnya tersenyum lebar. Hyukjae sangat bahagia malam ini, dan Hyukjae tidak akan pernah melupakan moment ini seumur hidupnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, dua orang yeoja menghampiri Hyukjae dan Donghae.

"Chukkae oppa!" ucap Jessica dan Hyoyeon bersamaan. Donghae dan Hyukjae melepas pelukan mereka.

"Ne…gomawo" ujar Donghae sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kalian dari mana saja? Kenapa baru datang?" tanya Hyukjae kepada dua yeoja itu.

"Kkkk~ kami datang sebelum kalian datang" jawab Hyoyeon.

"Ne, hanya saja kami harus membantu seseorang yang ingin melamar kekasihnya" sambung Jessica sambil menyeringai.

"Oohh..jadi yang memutar musik tadi kalian?" tanya Hyukjae. Hyoyeon dan Jessica menggangukan kepala mereka.

"Gomawo atas bantuan nya" ucap Donghae sambil nyengir.

"Ne, cheonma, tapi sebagai ganti nya kami harus di undang ke acara pernikahan kalian" canda Hyoyeon.

"Pasti, kalian tenang saja" ucap Donghae.

"Nah, ayo pulang" ujar Hyoyeon. Mereka berempat pun meninggalkan taman itu.

.

.

.

"Hyukkie.." panggil Donghae pada namjachingu nya.

"Ne, Hae?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Sudah siap belum?" tanya Donghae.

"Eurrmm..sedikit lagi" jawab Hyukjae.

Saat ini Hyukjae dan Donghae sedang mempersiapkan upacara pernikahan mereka, setelah mereka lulus sekolah mereka langsung mempersiapkan semua keperluan untuk pernikahan mereka nanti. Orang tua Hyukjae yang tahu bahwa Hyukjae akan menikah dengan Donghae senangnya bukan main. Bahkan eomma Hyukjae sudah menyiapkan tempat untuk mereka berbulan madu nanti. XD

"Nah, sudah beres" ucap Hyukjae sambil tersenyum lebar.

Donghae memeluk Hyukjae dari belakang "Aku tidak sabar menunggu saat bulan madu kita nanti.." ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

"YAH! Dasar pervert!" ucap Hyukjae.

Donghae membalik badan Hyukjae dan mencium bibirnya.

"Saranghae, Hyukkie.. _you're mine"_

"Nado saranghae, Hae.._ you're mine…_"  
.

.

.

**THE** **END**

Muahahaha…akhirnya tamat juga XD  
Jeongmal gomawo untuk para readers yang setia membaca fic ini hingga akhir :')  
Kalo imajinasi Ki bangkit (?) lagi, Ki bakal publish fic baru

Oh iya, numpang curhat ._.  
Kira-kira readers ngerasa nggak kalo di video Sexy, Free, and Single itu Donghae ngeliatin Eunhyuk terus. Setelah Ki melototin tuh video bareng sepupu sampe mata kering (?) Ki nemuin Donghae ngeliatin Eunhyuk 9 kali di video itu! O-O  
Kalo menurut Ki sih 9 kali, tapi nggak tahu kalo menurut readers, hehe :P  
Di Bonamana juga banyak, Ki nemu 7, hehehe ^^  
Dan sadisnya itu semua Donghae yang ngeliatin Eunhyuk. Eunhyuknya cuma liat Donghae sekali di Bonamana -.-

**Saatnya membalas Review :**

Fitri jewel hyukkie : Ini sudah lanjut, dan sudah end XD nggak kok, jessica malah bantu haehyuk :) gomawo sudah review ^^

Nurul. : pertanyaan chingu udah di jawab di atas kan? gomawo sudah review ^^

Guest : Nggak kok, Hae kan setia sama Hyukkie~ gomawo sudah review ^^

Lee Eun Jae : Mian Ki gak apdet cepet~~O.O abis laptop sempet disita -.- gomawo sudah review ^^

Aninda. : ini sudah lanjut chingu, gomawo sudah review ^^

Lee Eun In : Hehehe..biar kapok *dirajam Hyoyeon* gomawo sudah review ^^

Anchofishy : Mereka berdua kan evil nyehehe~ nggak kok, jessica lagi baik *dideathglare jessica* gomawo sudah review ^^

Lovehaehyuk : Iya dong di gantung, tapi di gantungnya nggak di atas banget -.- kasihan Hyoyeon nya, lagian si yekyu juga gak bakal nyampe kan (?)

Haehyukyumin : Nggak bakal chingu, Ki nggak suka HaeSica -.- malah Ki pernah hampir nyekek orang yang ngomongi HaeSica. gomawo sudah review ^^

. : Mereka happy ending ^o^ Ki masukin Jessica Cuma buat nambah tegang suasana aja *dibakar readers* gomawo sudah review ^^

Nah, sudah dibalas ^^ Ki pamit dulu, jangan lupa review ff Ki yang satunya ya *numpang promosi *dijitak  
Annyeong XD


End file.
